


I'll Change My Ways

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Cleaning Out the Que [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel is jerk, Dean starts off as a douche bro, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Castiel hated nothing more than the stereotypical Alpha and the posturing ways.  And there was no one he hated more than Dean Winchester.Forgive us....this story was from freaking 2 years ago!
Relationships: Amara/Cain (Supernatural), Benny Lafitte/Samandriel, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cleaning Out the Que [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408027
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	I'll Change My Ways

* * *

Castiel hugged his Omega History 305 textbook close to his chest as he bobbed and weaved through the crowd of students. All of his classes this year was really working out his legs, none of them were near the other. Today alone he had to sprint between three of them and barely got to the classroom in time. 

He turned around a sharp corner and collided into someone, his book flying out of his hands as he bounced off the person’s chest and landed right on his ass. There was a loud chorus of laughter and Castiel scowled. He looked up and frowned even deeper. It was the group of Alphas who’d been following him from time to time. The one who he’d ran into was the one and only, Dean Winchester. Castiel wasn’t sure if the guy was this group’s leader or what but he was the one who pestered Castiel the most. Always asking him out and trying to charm his way into Castiel’s pants. 

“Don’t you all have something better to do than stand in the way in a busy hallway?” Castiel barked out as he snatched up his book. He ignored the hand held out to help him and stood on his own.

“Not while you’re still holdin’ out on me, sweetheart,” Dean said, sighing internally to himself when the adorable omega refused his help. “How bout you let me come over tonight, you can do this stupid psych essay for me and I’ll think of  _ some _ way to repay you?” 

Castiel scrunched up his face in disgust, “For the millionth time, no thank you,” he said and shook his head. Dean’s friends all laughed, raising the hairs on the back of Castiel’s neck.

“C’mon, sweetheart. Don't be like that...what’s a guy gotta do get a damn smile out of you,” Dean asked, his tone almost angry. He wasn’t sure what it was about this particular Omega that had him trying so hard but he just couldn’t seem to stay away.

Castiel huffed out an annoyed breath, “You can kindly get out of my way,” he said and gave him a grimace. It seemed to unsettle Dean a bit further but before the Alpha could comment Castiel spoke again, “And honestly Dean, why the hell would I want an Alpha who can’t even do his own homework?” 

Dean’s head jerked back in disbelief as the chuckles behind him boomed in his ears. Heat flooded his face and he stepped away, letting Castiel move around him with ease. He flipped his ‘ _ friends’ _ off and proceeded down the hall and out the door.

Screw this shit, he was done.

Sammy needed him at home anyway. 

The drive in his baby was short, he pulled up to the tiny apartment he shared with Sam and blew out a long sigh. His brother would know right away that something was up but Dean didn’t care as much as he probably should have at the time. 

“Honey, I’m home!” he said, dropping his keys on the counter and kickin’ his boots off at the door. 

Sam looked up from his book where he was sitting at the rickety kitchen table and waved, “Hey Dean. How was class or did you even go this time?” he asked with a snarky smile.

“Not today, Sammy...just wasn’t in the cards,” he said reaching into the fridge to pull out the mostly empty gallon of milk. He grabbed a bowl and what was left of their cereal and made himself something to eat. Despite knowing that Sam had outgrown the need for his help years ago, Dean pointed toward all the books and papers laid out on their table and mumbled, “What’s all that?”

“I’m in my senior year, so that means double the homework,” Sam sighed, “I have so many reports due next week but if I keep this up, my GPA should be enough for a full scholarship.” Sam smiled brightly up at Dean. He knew his brother was proud of him and Sam couldn’t wait to actually help Dean out this time around.

Dean swiped his brother’s floppy hair and grinned, “Good work, Sammy...Ya nerd.” 

His teasing deflected for a bit but without even noticing it Dean had gone quiet and stared at his half-full cereal bowl. Part of him was embarrassed that he didn’t have the time or the smarts to do the damn essay his professor was asking for, but mostly...mostly he was just so damn disappointed that Cas didn’t want him, could never want him. He was right, what Omega in their right mind would want some dumb Alpha who couldn’t even do his own damn homework. 

Well, that didn’t matter, he was done with school anyway. 

“I’m thinkin’ about picking some more shifts up with Bobby, might make things a little easier around here for a while. Not gonna be movin into the Hilton or anything, but not as tight as it’s been,” he said to Sam, knowing a lecture was coming but it wasn’t exactly something he’d be able to hide. The kid was too damn smart now, it wasn’t the same as when Sam was little and just believed whatever Dean told him. Now he actually paid attention and shit and he’d call Dean out on his lies anyway.

Sam froze, his pen stilling in the middle of the next word as he gazed up at his brother, “Dean...you’re not thinking about quitting school are you?” he asked slowly.

“No, not thinkin’ about it, not anymore...doin’ it, Sammy.” He turned his pleading eyes on Sam, hoping it would be enough to discourage more talking, even though he knew it wouldn’t. “Look, I know this is important to you, this school stuff, but it’s not meant for me Sam. I’ve never been good at it and I’m not getting better. I can work though, I can put in more hours and make a better life for us that way.” 

“But...Dean, c’mon man! You wanted to go to school, if you just…” Sam sighed heavily and clasped his hands together, “Don’t quit yet okay? I-I know I’ve got a lot of my own stuff but I’ll help you. And honestly...you might wanna, you know...stop hanging out with those jerks,” Sam winced. Dean was weirdly defensive when it came to his ‘friends’. Basically, they were grade a Alpha douche bags. Every stereotypical flaw that an Alpha had, these jerks acted them out proudly. Sam knew the only reason why his brother hung with them was because of their father. They were the kind of Alpha that John approved of, the kind that he wanted his oldest son to be. Dean at his core was so far from that crap but yet he still hung out with those jerks.

“It’s not like I spend any real time with them Sam. I’m either here with you, in class, or at work. Occasionally I eat and sleep. Not like I’m partying on the weekends or all that bullshit, I just-I can’t do this,” Dean said, looking into his brother’s eyes he knew he had to tell him the truth, what he’d been hiding for a while. Sam had looked up to him for a while there, it had been nice, even if he didn’t really deserve it. 

“Sam...what you don’t know is that I-, I’m not smart like you, kid...I had a lot of help just to get through the high school. There was always a pretty, willing Omega to help me out with a paper here or test answers there,” Dean said, looking away from Sam, not wanting to see the judgement and disappointment in his eyes. “That’s not how it works in college and if I don’t quit, I’ll just flunk out. There’s no point in wasting more money, not when I’m happy to just go to work and get my hands dirty.” 

Sam frowned, his mouth opening to argue some more but he deflated instead. There was no use in even trying. When Dean made his mind up about something he rarely ever changed it. Not even Sam begging and giving him his well-known puppy dog eyes could sway Dean. 

“Fine...okay Dean,” Sam sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. He hated that they lived the way that they did but he would never regret Dean taking him away from their abusive father.

“Thanks Sammy, I know this isn't what you want, but it will make things better for us, promise.” 

  
  


* * *

Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead, the car he’d been working on was a beast of a machine, but the parts were all lemon. Some idiot had rebuilt it with a bunch of shitty parts then wondered why it wasn’t working the way it should. Dean was half tempted to tell him duct tape would have worked better as a timing belt than whatever the hell that plastic shit was. 

He scratched at his cheek a bit, grabbing a bottle of water from the little lounge Bobby had set up for them, trying not to listen in on the conversation behind him. Benny was talking to three or four different Omegas, the man was a damn magnet or something. He had no idea what was going on between him and that little Alfie boy but he was pretty sure it was more than what he was getting, which had been nothing. 

Not since he locked eyes with Castiel, anyway.

That particular Omega wanted nothing to do with him and unlike his usual self, Dean just couldn’t seem to bounce back and move on. Maybe Cas was right, maybe he’d never find a mate. He wasn’t the brightest, but he’d skidded by on his looks more often than not, maybe if he could just find someone who wasn’t so damn far out of his league. 

“Bye Benny!” 

Benny grinned as the group of Omegas hurried out of the shop. They were friends of his from school and though he was committed to someone, it always made him smile when they flocked to him. Maybe it was because he made them feel safe, he had no idea. Whatever it was, he was proud they didn’t see him as a knothead. 

“Heya Dean, you done with that Charger yet?” Benny called out as he looked down the list of cars they had in waiting.

“Not unless Bobby’s hiding some spare parts outback he’s gonna let me use… that thing is a mess,” he said, shaking his head. “Speakin’ of which, I’mma need some more hours...hopefully, full time if Bobby can swing it, if not I’ll just find a night shift gig somewhere.” 

“Why you needing more hours kid? We got some to spare but just curious,” Benny asked. They were going to be losing one of their full-time employees within the next week and Dean was a magician when it came to cars. Not that he’d ever tell the kid that, he had a big enough ego as it was.

“Just freed up my schedule a bit and figured might as well bring in some more money, not to mention Sammy’s gonna be needing a car soon...Gotta get a jump on that or the kid’s gonna try to steal my baby and no way in hell am I letting that happen,” he said, keeping his tone light and playful. To be honest, he knew he wouldn’t really miss the school part of school, though the thought of not seeing Castiel anymore drew a tight knot in his chest. He pushed it back and kept on. “However many hours you got, I’ll fill em’ just need Thursday from four to seven off, Sam’s got this club-thing, I don’t know, he can’t ride the bus that day s’all.” 

“I’ll see what I can do Dean. Sounds doable though so I wouldn’t worry about it too much,” Benny said with a little smile. He still wasn’t sure what to think about the younger Alpha. He was cocky sure but Benny was beginning to see something else hiding underneath all that bravado. There was a call for him upfront and he turned on his heel to find not only his mate but a few other friends of theirs, all of them Omegas. Benny hugged each of them before kissing Samandriel softly.

Dean tossed the empty water bottle into the recycling bin, pulled his shirt out of his back pocket and rubbed at his forehead again before heading back into the bay. He was perfectly ready to walk by Benny and another gaggle of Omegas until the scent of something painfully familiar hit his nose. 

Without permission, his eyes snapped across the room and his footsteps staggered. He swallowed hard to see the beautiful Omega he’d never have, smiling up at Benny like it was the easiest thing in the world. The ratchet he’d been swinging around fell to the concrete floor with a loud bang, drawing all eyes on him. 

It shook him out of his own mind enough to feel embarrassed, fuck he couldn’t even walk straight in front of Castiel, how in the hell would he ever impress the guy. Dean didn’t speak, instead he picked the ratchet up and got back to work. That Challenger needed him, despite its plastic insides.

Castiel frowned when he saw Dean, “Ugh, I didn’t know he worked here,” he said rolling his eyes as Dean scampered away.

Benny tsked, “He ain’t all that bad Cas. A little hard-headed maybe,” he said. Samandriel chuckled and moved around to wrap his arms around Benny’s waist.

“ _ Ain’t _ that bad? Benny, do you remember me telling you about a group of Alphas that kept following me and how a ‘hard headed’ one kept asking me out in favor of doing his homework?” Castiel asked and waited for a split second for Benny to nod before pointing, “Well that’s him,” Castiel groaned, “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Wait Cas, we’ll walk with you. Benny call me later okay?” Samandriel said and gave Benny a quick kiss before jogging to catch up with Castiel.

Benny watched them go and felt his face slip deeper and deeper into a frown. He remembered very well what Castiel had told him for several weeks. If both Castiel and Samandriel hadn’t asked him to stay out of it Benny would have leveled those Alphas and now to find out the worst one was working with him? A growl emanated from his chest but he had to push it back. This was personal and they were still clocked in. Bobby would first slap him upside the head and then can his ass if he started anything up with Dean. To keep his cool and ultimately his job he forced himself into the office to go over the paperwork left behind.

It wasn’t easy, but eventually, Dean managed to lose himself in the car, forgetting the Omega scent and the thoughts it brought out of him. He tinkered with the few original parts that were still there, putting off the inevitable just a little longer. He shuddered at the thought of handing this car back over to someone without doing an internal overhaul. It wasn’t  _ dangerous _ per say, but it was an abomination in his eyes. 

“What has he done to you, sweetheart?” he asked, mostly to himself. 

Benny rubbed at his forehead as he made his way into the garage. He’d been avoiding Dean but now it was time to kick them all out and close up, “Alright guys, time for clock out!” Benny said, reaching out to turn off the radio.

Dean finished tightening the plug and then scooted himself out from under the car. He’d have to give it another look over in the morning but then he guessed that would be it. He told Benny as much as he clocked out but the guy just stared right through him, Dean shrugged it off and headed toward the door. 

Benny waited for both of them to be clocked out and far enough away from the shop before he called out for Dean to stop, “Look man, I know you’re gonna tell me it’s none of my damn business but you need to lay off of Castiel. I mean it,” Benny said.

_ Ah, so that’s what it was.  _

“You don’t need to worry about that, I got that message from him and it came in loud and clear,” Dean said, pulling the keys to his baby out of his pocket. It wasn’t much of a comfort but it was  _ something _ . 

“Did it? Did it really? Cause from what he’s tellin me is that you’re still buggin him, pulling that stereotypical Alpha posturing bull shit. Do you really think you can get an Omega that way? Trading sex or whatever the hell it was you were thinking for help on your damn homework?” Benny scoffed.

Dean gritted his teeth and tried to remember this was his fault, it wasn’t on Benny and it sure as hell wasn’t on Castiel, who had clearly been more bothered by his presence, than Dean had ever imagined. “It’s w-nevermind, just tell him I’m sorry...and if it’s any consolation to you, I won’t be seeing him anymore so it shouldn’t be a problem.” 

Benny frowned even more and stopped Dean from getting into his car, “What were you about to say Dean?”

_ Goddamnit _

He didn’t wanna spill his damn life story, not even to Benny who’d started to move beyond the line between coworker and friend, but he guessed that was all shot to hell when Cas told the guy he was stalking him or whatever, granted, it wasn’t exactly a lie...Dean really needed to get a damn grip on his life. “Look, I’m not saying what I did was right, especially not with Cas-Castiel, but I’ve known other Omegas who were a little more forgiving, or hell maybe they just felt sorry for me I don’t know, but it was a mutually beneficial arrangement, and I have  _ never _ pressured anyone to do anything they weren’t into, that goes double for Castiel.” 

“Or maybe those Omegas knew you wouldn’t stop unless they finally gave in and said yes to you?”

“What? no-I,” Dean was getting frustrated, more with himself but a little with Benny too, for thinkin’ that was the kind of asshole he was. Sure, maybe he’d come on a little strong with Cas but he wasn’t a fucking rapist. “I’ll admit it’s obvious now, that I should have left Castiel alone but not to be cocky, or an asshole or anything, but I’ve never really had to try that hard to get an Omega’s attention...Cas-Castiel, is the first one to turn me down.” 

“All I’m gonna say to you Dean, is if one day you grow up and actually want someone to mate as good as Castiel, you need to drop that Alpha bullshit. It’s a learned behavior to be an asshole, which means you can  _ unlearn _ it. Just sayin,” Benny said holding his hands up and backing away towards his truck.

_ ‘S’not like it’s gonna matter _ ,’ he thought to himself, shaking his head as he climbed into the Impala. He’d never be good enough for someone like Castiel, that was clear and the embarrassment he felt before, well that’s what he got for overreaching. 

* * *

  
  


Castiel shouldn’t care. He really shouldn’t. It wasn’t like he  _ missed _ the catcalls or the woodsy scent of a certain Alpha following him. He didn’t. But…

It didn’t stop him from being curious. Since the day at the shop, Castiel hadn’t seen Dean anywhere. His usual group of jerks was still there but they left Castiel alone. Without Dean, they seemed a little lost, pathetic but they barely even looked his way. And he was fine with that. He didn’t miss Dean. Nope. 

Castiel chewed on his bottom lip while his fingers twisted his cell phone with his fingers. There was one way to find out why the annoying Alpha wasn’t there anymore, not that he cared of course. It was plainly out of curiosity.

“Dammit,” Castiel grumbled and punched at Benny’s name with his thumb. It only rang once before he heard his best friend Samandriel’s voice on the other end.

“Hey Alfie, is Benny there?” Castiel asked. 

“Oh hey Castiel! Yeah, he’s right here.” Castiel smiled and waited for a split second and then Benny’s southern drawl came through the phone.

“What’s up Cas?”

“So...just out curiosity, do you know why Dean has stopped going to class?” Castiel asked quickly. There was a choked out laugh that made Castiel’s cheeks burn.

“Seriously? Cas, c’mon. You bitch and bitch about him not leavin you alone and now you’re askin about him?” Benny laughed.

“It doesn’t mean anything, not like I actually  _ care _ but I just...I’m curious,” Castiel said, face scrunching up. Now even he wasn’t believing his own lie.

“Oh cher. I think you do. It would be the first time a good boy like you went after the typical bad boy-”

“That’s not what this is!”

“Mmhmm. Look, I don’t really know what’s goin on with him. It’s not like we’re really friends, especially after the shovel talk I gave him last week about you,” Benny said. Castiel blushed even more and hid his face behind his arm.

“I think he may have dropped out. He’s been taking every shift available at the shop. Don’t know what else to tell ya.”

“Do you...he didn’t drop out because of me? Did he? Oh no...that’s, that’s not-”

“Cas, breathe. I know you smart Omegas like to think the world revolves around ya but it don’t,” Benny teased. Castiel heard a light slap and couldn’t help snickering.

“Can...do you have his number?” Castiel asked gnawing at his lip again. There was a brief moment of silence and then Benny sighed before rattling off a number.

“Cas, don’t get your hopes up but I do think there’s more to him than this asshole version you know,” Benny said. Castiel nodded even though his friend couldn't see it and they said their goodbyes. He glanced over at the clock and typed in the number before he could change his mind. 

“Yeah,” Dean answered, not even glancing down at his phone before pulling it to his ear. He needed his hand to keep the pasta cooker from boiling over and it’s not like Sammy was gonna give a shit anyway. 

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Why did Dean’s voice sound so drastically different on the phone? It was like talking to a completely different person. Dean asked if anyone was there with a touch of annoyance and Castiel cleared his throat.

“W-why haven’t you been on campus?” Castiel asked, well, more like demanded.

“I’m sorry, who is this?” Dean asked. He thought he’d already talked to his professors and everyone he needed to contact about dropping out...but it wasn’t like there was anybody else was gonna give a flying fuck what happened to him. 

“Oh, um...It’s Castiel. Castiel Novak?” he said and then slapped his forehead. The fact that he was becoming tongue-tied around an Alpha he had despised only a few days ago was annoying but it was as if his hormones were going haywire and he couldn’t help it.

“Oh, okay…” 

Dean blinked a few times but quickly went back to stirring the marinara sauce. The flush of embarrassment only lasting a split second before he quietly admitted the truth. “I dropped out, so you don’t have to worry anymore, okay? And I’m sorry about all that...whatever. I didn’t realize that it was, that I was bothering you.”

“Why? I mean you don’t have to tell me of course but...why?” Castiel asked growing annoyed with himself and Dean.

Dean seriously couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he had no idea why it fucking mattered to the guy but whatever, he guessed. “I have more important things to worry about and it’s not like school was ever my strong suit, not missing much.” 

Castiel sighed heavily, “If you would have just asked me seriously, I would have agreed to help you...tutor you or something!”

Dean’s face scrunched up, was this guy for real? He took a deep breath and remembered Castiel’s takeaways from their interactions and told himself it was probably nothing more than him needing to not feel guilty and if that’s what the guy wanted, Dean could give him that. Not that it was a lie exactly, but it truly wasn’t the Omega’s fault he quit school. He didn’t belong there and it was better that he figured that out sooner rather than later. 

“I’m fine, this has nothing to do with you. Like I said, I have other things, more important things, that I need to focus on,” he said, shaking his head. “So we can just go our separate ways and you’ll be free of me, good deal?” 

Castiel frowned deep, Benny’s voice ringing in his head that the world didn’t revolve around him. So Dean quit for other reasons, Castiel’s conscience should be clear. So why was he still on the phone with this Alpha? He didn’t care, right?

He chewed on his bottom lip again and tried to think of something, anything to say to keep Dean on the phone. When he tried to speak again, what he  _ wanted  _ to say got locked under his tongue and instead, he said, “Sure. Goodbye Dean.” Castiel hung up the phone and flung it away from himself with disgust, “What is wrong with you?” he asked out loud.

The tone had been a bit weird but Dean shook it off, pushing his phone back into his pocket. There was a deep ache throbbing in his chest but he ignored it. That was that they were done and it was over, it was best if he just left it alone. 

* * *

Dean had his head stuck under the hood of an old pickup truck when he heard a panicked Benny swearing while on the phone. Normally he didn’t pay attention but the guy was right next to his bay and it was kind of hard to ignore. 

“Cher, calm down okay? I’ll send someone out, just stay in the car,” Benny said and hung up the phone. He was so pissed Bobby decided to cut out early that day. It would figure that the one day Benny would have to leave himself, he couldn’t. He glanced down the line of bays and frowned. There was only one person he could trust with Alfie’s old car but he wasn’t sure how well Castiel would act.

“Shit...hey Dean?” he called out and waited for Dean to look at him, “Listen, I’d go myself if I could but I can’t. Samandriel and Castiel are stranded on the side of the road. His car isn’t the greatest and probably will need to be towed. Could you go for me?” he asked.

“Sure, just uh...just give them a heads up that it will be me and tell them to stay inside. I won’t bother them. I’ll fix it up if I can, if I can’t I’ll wait until Vic gets there with the truck, we good?” Dean asked the last thing he wanted was Benny to worry about him, much less Castiel think this was some sort of delayed stalking attempt or something. 

When Benny nodded back at him there was a weird look on his face but Dean just wiped his face and neck real quick and tossed the rag back onto the hood of the truck before heading out to his baby. He’d deal with his time card later, Benny would take care of it. There was a buzz in his pocket and he realized he’d forgot to ask where they were exactly 

It was raining and dark outside but his baby got him there quickly, he pulled over in front of the pale blue Volkswagen and half swore under his breath. He wasn’t a fan of the little bugs but he’d do whatever it took to get the kid up and going. He checked the battery cables and one was loose, he tightened it, he pushed down the hood just enough to motion for Samandriel to turn the key over again. 

It didn’t work and Dean frowned, there was a knocking sound in the motor that didn’t sound safe, so instead of pushing any further he just pushed his head as far under the hood as he could get it and dialed Vic to come to give them a tow. He texted Benny and told him that he was pretty sure one of the heads was busted and the motor was knocking. The thing was practically a ticking time bomb, though he left that part out. He also told him he’d called Vic and that he’d wait there until they were gone. 

He pulled his jacket over his head and rushed back toward the Impala, figuring Benny would call and update them on what was happening. He turned the radio on but kept it low so he didn’t get distracted and miss Vic or some other sign that they might need him.

Not that they would...but, just in case. 

Castiel shook his head. Alfie was a mess. Not only did his car break down but now his cell phone was dead. The scent of heat was thick on his friend’s skin and Castiel cursed at himself for even allowing for his friend to leave the dorm room. Benny could have easily come and picked him up but no, Samandriel wanted to get a few things and then go to the shop. Stupid idea. 

“We need his cell phone Alfie,” Castiel argued for what felt like the hundredth time.

“It’s pouring out Cas, just...someone will be here soon,” Samandriel said, his teeth chattering. Castiel stared at him for another second before shaking his head and heaving himself out of the car. The rain pelted down on him but he ignored it, focusing on not slipping on the slick gravel as he hurried toward Dean’s car. Thankfully it was unlocked and he slipped inside. The scent of the Alpha was strong and hit him right in the face. It was much more pleasant than it ever had when Dean had been pursuing him.

“Hello Dean,” he said, swallowing hard and glancing around the car a bit nervously.

Dean half jumped out of the car, Castiel was  _ in _ his car, smelling like..fuck was that heat hormones? He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. “What do you need?” 

Castiel forgot for a second why he was even in the car. The scent and warmth wafting off of Dean was quite addicting and he had to shake himself, “Um, Samandriel. His phone died. May I use yours? He’d ask but he’s about to go into a heat,” Castiel said.

“He’s what?” Dean asked, blinking a couple of times. Vic was an unmated Alpha and while Dean trusted him… 

“Look I know you don’t exactly trust me or anything but you should tell your friend to leave the keys under the mat and you two can jump in my backseat until we get back to the garage,” he said, swallowing hard. “It’s not that I don’t trust Vic, I do but...Benny would never forgive me if I let something happen to him so, if you think it’s okay, we could do that instead of waiting.” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, looking for any kind sign of a trick. When he didn’t find any, he just hoped that his instincts were right and nodded, “Okay,” he said and hurried out of the car to retrieve Samandriel. He was full-on shivering and sweating at this point.

“Dean, he’s worse than I thought, can you take us to Benny’s instead?” Castiel asked once Samandriel scooted over on the bench seat in the back. He debated whether or not to sit up front but decided to sit next to Samandriel instead. If Dean tried something he’d put himself in between them.

“Whatever you need,” he said, pulling out onto the road without hesitation. He didn’t want that smell in his car any more than either of them wanted to be there. 

When they moved into a straight stretch of highway, Dean pulled his phone out from his pocket and handed it over his head. “Call Benny and tell him to shut the place down and get home. He can leave the keys somewhere for me and I’ll finish up closing tonight.” 

Castiel nodded and quickly called Benny only to yank the phone away when the Alpha began yelling, “Don’t you take that tone with me Benny! You are not my Alpha! I am taking care of him the best I can so shut your damn mouth, close up shop and get home. Now!” Castiel ordered and hung up on him with a huff, “Damn Alphas,” he grumbled. Samandriel chuckled weakly next to him and Castiel just smiled, pulling his friend closer.

Dean tried not to smile, but the corner of his mouth did tilt up a bit at Cas-Castiel’s forceful nature. It wasn’t just adorable though, it was sexy and that was a problem with all the pheromones filling his nose. So he pushed those thoughts back quickly and tried to remember exactly what that blister on Sammy’s foot looked like, the one he’d had to pop over and over again. It was probably the most disgusting thing he’d ever seen in his life, which did wonders to keep his dick in check. 

He thought about telling them they were only a few more minutes off but Dean stayed quiet and tried to remember he wasn’t there to be a friend or because they wanted him there, he was there because there were no other options and this wasn’t the opportunity to strike up a conversation, not when he was sure Castiel was half-convinced he was stalking him again already. 

Instead, he just stared blankly out the windshield and hoped the rain would stop soon. 

When Benny’s house came into view Castiel sighed with relief. As much as he loved Samandriel, having to be next to him, scenting that overpowering sweet smell was making him nauseous. 

“I’m going to get him inside, will you wait for me?” he asked and then quickly added, “Please?”

“Sure,” Dean said, keeping it short and simple. 

Castiel gave him a smile and quickly ushered Samandriel out of the car. The house was warm and stuffy when they got in and Castiel hurried his friend down the hall to Benny’s bedroom, “Either get in the bath or get in the bed,” Castiel said.

“Thank you Cas,” Samandriel asked, reaching out for a hug. Castiel was hesitant but gave him one. Sure enough, his friend tried to press up against him and Castiel quickly pushed him away, “No. Wait for your mate Samandriel,” Castiel said sternly. It wouldn’t be the first time he and Samandriel spent a heat together but the moment Samandriel found Benny, Castiel put a stop to that. 

He shut the door and ran back out to the car, hoping the rain would wash off Samandriel’s scent a bit, “Thank you. I’d stay with him but he gets...grabby,” he said after shutting the car door.

While he was gone Dean cracked his window a bit to let some of the smell out, but not enough that the rain would hurt him or be noticeable to Castiel, at least he hoped it wouldn’t. “No problem, where to?” 

Castiel didn’t want to go back to the dorms smelling like Samandriel but he didn’t think Dean wanted him around more than he had to be. He shrugged a bit, “Back to campus I guess,” he said softly.

“Is that safe?” he asked before he could think. He shook his head, “Sorry, none of my business.”

The corner of Castiel’s mouth lifted in a half-grin and ducked his head down a bit, “I’m not sure. Don’t have much of a choice though,” he said, “You can...walk me to my dorm? Unless you have something more important to do of course.”

“I’m headed back to the shop, you could hang out there or something…” Dean said, feeling a little unsure of what was happening. He knew Castiel didn’t really want to spend time with him but it also probably wasn’t safe for him to be on campus smelling like Omega heat. “I know how it’s going to sound so I understand if you say no, but just...if you wanted, you could grab a shower at my place before I take you home.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened, he was going to ask but didn’t think Dean would want him there, “Yes, please? I’m an Omega but I can’t stand the smell of another’s heat scent if I’m not going through it myself. I don’t know how you Alphas like it so much,” Castiel said with a light laugh. There was a small, barely-there smile on Dean’s face but it was enough to make Castiel’s heart flutter. 

Wait. What? Castiel shook his head and wiped at his face. Samandriel’s heat must be affecting him more than he thought.

“Okay, just come inside and wait a few minutes while I get everything shut down and locked up and then we can go,” Dean said, trying to fight off the nervous rumble of hope in his stomach. He knew that it wasn’t what he thought, that Cas- _ no Castiel _ wasn’t interested in him or anything. The guy was just covered in the scent of Omega heat and he wanted to get some of it rinsed off… 

Castiel nodded and sat patiently in the car as Dean quickly ran inside the shop. The lights turned off one by one and then Dean was back outside, locking up the big gate. The Alpha was completely soaked by the time he got back into the car and Castiel couldn’t help chuckling. Dean turned to him with a puzzled look but still, there was that smile again and Castiel knew he was blushing.

He liked him. He actually liked this Alpha. There was no use denying it anymore but there was no way he was going to tell Dean that. 

Dean swallowed, remembering their small, dingy apartment. It was safe enough but it probably wasn’t anything impressive to an Omega, one of the many reasons Dean had always preferred to meet his friends, his lovers, elsewhere. Well, that and Sammy...because most of his  _ friends _ weren’t exactly the judgy type. They didn’t put expectations on him and he didn’t disappoint. 

Castiel was different, he was too good, too everything for Dean, and it was time for him to remember that. When he pulled into the parking lot, Dean forced a smile. “It’s not much but we have hot water and clean towels so you should be good to go.” 

“Oh man, I haven’t taken a shower alone in ages,” Castiel said and then laughed, “We have co-ed showers on campus but the Alphas have to shower in their own bathrooms,” he explained with a shrug.

Dean groaned internally, he was pretty sure this was some sort of punishment he earned for their first few interactions. He did not need to think about Castiel naked and wet with a bunch of other people; or at all...yeah not that either. 

“Well, it’s all yours. Sammy showers in the morning and I can wait until after I get you back to campus.” 

Castiel followed Dean up to the apartment and smiled when the Alpha held the door for him. It was small but well kept. Usually, with two males, he expected it to smell, especially of Alpha pheromones but it didn’t.

“Thank you Dean, I really appreciate it. There’s a no-tolerance policy on campus for harassment but there’s never enough security guards and the punishments are basically a slap on the wrists,” he said laughing, trying to joke around the seriousness of it. His last heat had been the worst and the reason why he now kept pepper spray with him at all times.

“No problem, man..just uh through there, the towels and stuff are on the shelf...you can use whatever you find in there and I’ll um...Wait, do you need something to wear?” he asked, before realizing what it sounded like. He quickly covered his tracks and blocked his hands out in an x shape as if that was going to take it all back into his mouth. “No no, I meant that I could get something of Sam’s for you, if you wanted. He’s a beta and a little taller than you but closer-est to your size.” 

Castiel bit his lip and felt himself blush profusely, ‘I wouldn’t mind if it was yours Dean. Whatever you can find just leave by the door, please,” he said smiling almost shyly up at Dean and then entered the bathroom. He stripped down and stepped into the stall to turn on the water. It heated up rather quickly and he sighed heavily when Samandriel’s stink finally began to fade from his body. There was some fancier type shampoo on the ledge that he almost grabbed but the cheaper one...that had to be Dean’s. He flicked open the lid and took in a slow breath. It smelled amazing and couldn’t even feel an ounce of shame when he dropped some into his hand.

Dean blinked at the empty space where Cas slipped into the bathroom for a good couple minutes before he pulled himself out of it. He didn’t know what the guy was doing to him if he was just fucking with him for fun now or what, but maybe it was just a peace offering. Something that said, I know you’re not a horrible stalker...or something. 

He didn’t know. 

Either way, Dean thought it would be best if Cas wore something of Sam’s because while he had excellent control, he wasn’t sure he wanted to push it  _ too _ far. 

“Hey Sammy, I’mma borrow something of yours to give Cas, you mind?” 

“Cas?” Sam asked and then his eyes went wide, “Holy shit, you mean that Omega you liked at school? Wait, he’s here?!” 

“No-don't’-It’s not like that. He was with a friend and his car broke down, I’m just letting him grab a shower before I take him back to campus. It’s not-he’s not here by choice, Sam...just can I borrow something or not?” Dean said defensively. Normally he’d just steal something and tell Sam to kiss his ass, that he paid for most of it anyway, but something about Cas being there, about what he’d said to him, had him a little off kilter. 

“Yeah sure, of course,” Sam said, a teasing remark on the tip of his tongue. He kept it in though. Dean was already on edge already and Sam didn’t want to ruin the night for his brother, even if it was “innocent”. He went over to his dresser and picked out the smallest pair of sweats he owned and a hoodie, “Here.”

“Thanks, man...I’ll be back later.” 

Dean left Sam’s room immediately and gently laid the clothes by the door of the shower before quickly walking the other direction. He hoped with everything in him that he could keep his thoughts off what was happening in there but it wasn’t likely. 

When he looked in the fridge and found some leftover fried potatoes, it was enough to have his stomach growling. So he went about heating them up, which kept his mind a little busy at least. He added some eggs and cheese and a few other things and when it was finally ready to flip, the bathroom door creaked and Dean was so surprised he nearly dropped the spatula. How could he have forgotten? 

“Hey, sorry...I was hungry. If you gimme a couple minutes for it to finish cooking, I can turn it off and put a lid on it and just eat when I get back.”

“No, no. You can eat now. I’m in no hurry,” Castiel said with a smile. The clothes hung on him but they were soft and had a nice muted scent to them. He was a little sad they weren’t Dean’s but maybe that was for the best. He moved into the kitchen and smiled a bit brighter when he saw just how many cooking utensils were around, “Do you like to cook?”

Dean shrugged, “It’s okay...Sammy needs food, I need food, somebody had to make it and that kid can and has burnt toast so,” he shrugged again. 

It wasn’t exactly a huge romantic overture to offer an Omega food anymore but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do it more because it was polite or because Castiel was a gorgeous, smart, wonderful Omega. He was probably overthinking it but he’d never had to navigate whatever the hell this was before so he didn’t know how to handle it. 

“If you’re hungry you can have some, no uh...no strings attached or anything. I’m not-” Dean stopped blowing out a quick breath. “I know I didn’t give you the best impression of me but I want you to know that I’m not gonna bug you anymore. If you want something, like a shower or food or a ride somewhere, you can ask for it. I’m not gonna expect anything to come of it, I know the score.” 

Castiel tapped his fingers along the counter before nodding to himself, “Dean, I’d like to start over with you. If you’d be okay with that? You’ve been nothing but sweet and greatly helped me and my best friend out. I want to get to know this version of you,” he said.

Dean stepped back a bit but nodded. It sure as hell couldn’t get any worse, could it?

“Okay, friends…?” he asked, putting a portion of the omelet off onto a plate before adding the toast straight from the oven. “Careful, that’s hot…” he warned.

“Yes, friends,” Castiel smiled and took the plate offered to him, “This smells amazing.” They sat together at the small table and Castiel ate his food slowly. If not for Benny, Castiel would be living off of Ramen most days. Though it wasn’t often he got food from Benny, so to sit here and eat dinner with Dean was a treat. By his last bite, he was sad that it was gone and even said so, making them both laugh.

“Well, I usually cook a few times a week. You’re welcome anytime.” 

“I’d really like that,” Castiel smiled, standing up to help Dean get the dishes done.

* * *

  
  


Castiel was sitting under a tree on campus trying to study for his test when his cell phone went off. Without knowing he was doing it, he smiles warmly as he saw Dean’s name flash on the screen. For the past few weeks now, they’d been chatting mostly through text message but a few times actually got to hang out in person. The more he learned about the Alpha, the more he was beginning to respect and admire the man.

_ Message to Cas:  _ Some of the people at work are headed to a club tonight, wonderin’ if you wanted to join us? If not, no big deal. 

Dean cursed himself as he read over the message again, he was clearly trying too hard. 

He’d tried his best not to let onto the way Cas seemed to twist him up inside and he had started to think he was doing a good job of it, of keeping things  _ friendly, platonic, chaste _ . All words that he knew would remind him of just how much Castiel wasn’t interested in him. He flirted and teased Dean from time to time but it didn’t mean anything, the guy was allowed to have a little fun without some asshole Alpha taking it as a sign that he was open for business. 

He just had to keep reminding himself that Cas didn’t want a stupid Alpha, didn’t want someone like him. 

As much as it still hurt from time to time, it was getting easier to remember. 

Castiel bit his lip. He was free tonight, especially if he could get his homework done before then. Taking in a deep breath he typed out an answer.

_ Message to Dean: _ Yes, I would love to. Where?

_ Message to Cas: _ We’re hitting Ruby’s diner first, so nobody goes on an empty stomach...meet there at 9? 

_ Message to Dean:  _ Okay! I’ll see you then Dean.

Castiel did a little happy squirm and quickly dived back into his homework. Somehow with being how distracted he was, he managed to finish it and head back to his dorm. Samandriel was sitting on his bed doing his own work when he walked in.

“Are you going out with us tonight? Benny told me Dean was going to ask you,” Samandriel asked a bit distractedly. Castiel flushed a bit. Did Dean talk about him to Benny? 

“Yes...yes I am. Is that okay?” he asked. Samandriel laughed, rolling his eyes a little.

“Of course, wear those dark jeans you have. Shows off your ass,” Samandriel grinned. Castiel shook his head again and hurried to take a shower, the tight jeans in his grip when he ran off to the bathroom.

“Cas is in, anyone I’m missin?” Dean asked Benny, dropping into the seat beside him. They were on their lunch break and there was a nervous tingle under his skin, though he did try to ignore it. He’d spent a little time with the Omega and with every passing day it made Dean all the more aware of exactly why Cas would never want someone like him and more importantly, why he deserved better. He hadn’t apologized for his earlier behavior again after the first few times because it seemed to aggravate Cas and he didn’t want to spoil their budding friendship but he held onto the guilt to remind him, the guilt and the embarrassment Cas had thrown at him, not that he blamed him, but it wasn’t something he could let go, if he wanted to keep himself in place. 

Benny gave Dean a knowing grin and shook his head, “Nah, I think we got everyone. Careful though, that Omega Lisa is gonna be there as well. Just broke up with her boyfriend so she’s on the prowl,” He said.

“Nah, Lisa’s harmless… she and I had a thing back in the day...actually, that might be just what I need,” Dean answered, a grin splitting his lips. There was no love connection with them and Lisa knew that as much as he did but a good fuck would certainly do wonders to get Cas out of his head, at least in the way he’d been hoping it would. 

Benny frowned, “You sure you wanna do that brother?” he asked with a raised brow.

Dean looked back at him feeling confused and a little surprised, “Why wouldn’t I? Lis is great.” 

Benny lifted up his hands, “Not my business. Just be careful man,” he said and got up to go back to work.

Dean shrugged it off, maybe Benny assumed there was more going on between him and Cas than was actually happening. It was a common mistake, Sammy seemed convinced too, but they didn’t know how ridiculously out of his league Cas was. 

Work went by a little faster after that. Then they were eating, all huddled together in the small diner booth, bodies overflowing the seats. Samandriel was on Benny’s lap and Cas was damn near sitting on his too, but he knew it was more out of necessity than the need to be close like with some of the others. Lisa wasn’t there but Dean found he wasn’t all that disappointed, there was good food and great company and most days he didn’t need anything else. 

“Did you ride with Samandriel? Cause I’m pretty sure they’re taking Benny’s bike from here...do you need a ride?” Dean asked as he pushed through the diner after adding a bit to Benny’s heavy tip. 

“Yes, that would be great,” Castiel said with a bright smile. He was having fun so far and now they were on the way to a club. It’d be the first time he’d been to one. He followed Dean to his car and slipped into the front seat. 

The club wasn’t far, and because he knew a couple of the guys working the door, they were let in quickly. 

“C’mon, this way,” he said, moving through the familiar dimly lighted space until they were in the back section where it was a bit more relaxed and a little further from the music so they could actually hear one another if necessary. “Have a seat and I’ll grab a couple pitchers for the table, k?” 

Castiel nodded. They’d gotten there before everyone else so he wasn’t sure what do with himself just yet. The smells of Alpha and Omega were strong in the room that only got more pungent when more bodies began to dance. Usually, something like that would make him turn away with embarrassment but this time he watched curiously, wondering if he could possibly get Dean to dance with him like that.

Lisa entered the club with a few of her friends and zeroed in on a familiar back turned to her. She grinned and waved off her group as she bounded over, getting a handful of that ass, “Hey gorgeous,” she practically purred in Dean’s ear.

“Wo-oh--” he started, before the familiar tone filtered into his ear. Dean couldn’t help himself, he chuckled. She was a little handsy, not that he minded. 

“Hey Lis.” He wrapped an arm around her, mostly out of habit and dropped a kiss to her cheek. 

“Don’t you look especially yummy tonight,” she grinned eyeing him up and down a few times, “You come dance with me now mister. I am a free, single woman now,” she said playfully tugging on his hand.

Dean let her pull a bit before he stopped. “I’ll give you your dance but I gotta take care of a couple things first,” he said, his fingers pulled quickly enough on her hand to bring her back tightly against his chest. “I’ll come find you when I’m ready, k?” 

Lisa pouted but nodded, “You better Dean Winchester,” she said and licked her bottom lip slowly before turning on her heel to find her own friends.

“Ungh,” Dean said to himself, biting his lip a bit at the thoughts and memories that left him with. Turning back to the bar he grinned at the woman standing behind it. “I need a couple pitchers, whatever’s on tap.” 

As soon as she slid them across the counter, Dean dropped a pad of cash on to the bar and moved back toward the booth. 

Castiel had watched that other Omega with Dean and felt his cheeks burn. Was that Dean’s girlfriend? If she was, why hadn’t Dean brought her up in any of their conversations! He swallowed hard and tried to force a smile on his face when Dean came back. By that time the rest of their friends were now there but Benny had already dragged Samandriel out onto the dance floor.

“So uh..who-who was that?” Castiel asked accepting a glass of beer.

Dean was confused for about two seconds before he realized Cas probably saw Lisa, it wasn’t that far away. “Oh that’s Lisa. She’s an old friend..” Dean said, filling a glass for himself as well. He took a quick swig of it and grinned at the table. “Speaking of which, I do owe her a dance...you good?” 

Castiel’s mouth dropped open to ask Dean to stay with him but nodded instead, his heart clenching painfully in his chest as he watched Dean bound off to be with that other...Omega. Castiel ground his teeth and downed the beer in his hand before snatching up another one.

Lisa was on the floor dancing by herself when she felt strong hands grab at her waist. She grinned and looked at Dean over her shoulder, “About time Winchester,” she said. 

“Hmm, show me what you got gorgeous,” he muttered into her ear, tightening his grip on her hips as he pulled her back against him. Lisa’s body was fucking amazing and it was warm and familiar in a way not many were to him. They rocked together to the pace of the music for a while, sweat building at his temples before he finally pulled away. 

“Damn girl, I forgot how good you were at that,” he chuckled, pulling at her hand until she turned around and faced him. He kissed her forehead and laughed. “I need a drink, you comin’ with me or going back to your friends?” 

“Mmm, my friends can go fuck off for right now, I’m comin with you,” She grinned lacing their fingers together to tug him towards the bar.

Castiel didn’t understand why his eyes were suddenly filled with tears or the rush of jealousy that spurred through him. Dean wasn’t his. Castiel didn’t have a claim on him and had no right to be acting like this. But when he watched Dean laugh and smile, kiss and dance so close to that other Omega he felt sick to his stomach.

“Cas? You okay?” Benny asked warily. He was very well aware of what was going and this was exactly what he had tried to warn Dean about. Everyone saw it but them, both Dean and Castiel had their heads so far up their asses neither of them could see what was right in front of them.

“I’m fine,” he spat out, downing probably his fifth beer. Something else was pushed into his hand, something colder and harder. It was a shot glass filled with something clear.

“Try that cher and then go show him exactly what he’s missin hm? I’ll even let you borrow Alfie,” Benny chuckled. Castiel frowned and then it clicked. He didn’t think dancing with Alfie would work but he did have an idea. He downed the shot and took off his coat before walking towards the dance floor. There were several Alphas to choose from, all of which were looking at him hungrily. Castiel bit his lip and grinned, grabbing at the tallest one to pull closer.

They were in the middle of a song when Dean’s hip movements suddenly stopped. He faltered a bit when he saw the familiar long, lithe form of Castiel’s body pushed against some random guy. Looked to be like an Alpha, he was as big and broad as Benny and Dean chewed hard on his lip until the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. 

He took a deep breath and pushed down his jealousy. Cas was a young, single Omega and he could do as he pleased.

Dean tried to refocus his energy on Lisa who was willing to be with him, even if it didn’t last. 

“Damn you’re workin’ it tonight, beautiful...gonna get me all worked up if you keep going like that,” he breathed into her ear as he wrapped an arm around her front and rolled his hips against her ass.

Castiel was watching Dean out of the corner of his eye and felt another swell of jealousy. The alpha in front of him was okay, he smelled nice and his hands were warm against his body but it wasn’t the same. He and Dean rarely ever touched, just a brush of skin mostly on accident. Yet it still was just... _ more _ . 

He felt a finger under his chin and he swallowed hard when the Alpha he was dancing at brought his attention back. Castiel smiled shyly and got his head back into the music. They danced for a bit and Castiel was fine with it until the Alpha turned him around, pressing up against his ass. It was the first time he’d felt uneasy all night and tried to let it go.

Something disgusting filled his nose and Dean had to shake his head a few times to get away from it, out of habit his eyes snapped to Cas who was still dancing with the Alpha but somehow he just knew that something was wrong. He pulled his arm out of Lisa’s grip and apologized before quickly moving across the floor, chasing that awful smell. 

“You okay?” he asked, though he didn’t  _ need _ to ask. Whether he meant it or not Cas was broadcasting some definitive get away from me smells. He glanced up at the Alpha and growled. “Do you not smell that, you douchebag...leave him the hell alone.” 

“What the fuck do you care? You got your own little piece over there, mind your own goddamn business.”

Castiel’s mouth dropped open and felt the bile rise up in his throat. God were all Alphas like this? He stared up at Dean and realized that no, not all of them were. They just acted like neanderthals because it was expected. Though this guy, the one he’d been dancing with seemed to truly be one of  _ those _ . 

“Buddy, you get your hands off my friend or I’m gonna break them off,” Dean said, half growling at the douchebag. 

“He’s fine, aren’t you sweetheart?” 

Castiel frowned up at him but felt the rest of the blood drain from his face when that Omega Dean had been dancing with came over and wrapped her arms around Dean’s waist.

“Dean, c’mon,” she said.

Castiel pushed past them all and hurried outside, needing fresh air desperately. 

“Lis...he’s my friend. I’m gonna go check on him, stay here...I’ll be back,” he said, pulling away from her a little too quickly. 

He was out the door before it could fully shut behind Cas, “Hey, you okay? You look like you saw a ghost and you smell like...well it’s not good,” Dean said, almost relieved that the brisk, clean air was whipping around them. 

Castiel swallowed hard and moved out of Dean’s reach, “I’m perfectly fine Dean, just go back to that...other Omega,” he spat out, turning his back on Dean to roughly wipe at his face. He didn’t want to do this. He should have never come out tonight.

“Not to be a dick, Cas...but you’re  _ clearly _ not okay. If you don’t want to talk to me, I get it...but let me go get Benny or something, you shouldn't be alone like this.” Dean felt something ugly curl in his stomach at the thought of leaving Castiel, he didn’t know what was going on with the guy but it  _ was _ something. 

Castiel huffed out a laugh, “Do what you want Dean, I’m just gonna go home,” he said and started to walk away.

“Hold on, I’ll go get Lisa and we’ll give you a lift man…” Dean said, stepping back as Cas growled and whirled around on him. 

“Ugh! No, no thank you. I don’t need you flaunting your new relationship in front of me,” Castiel said and before he could stop himself he kept going, “What is it about her? I mean...I know she’s beautiful and probably doesn’t annoy you as I do but what is it? Why couldn’t you have danced with me instead?” 

Castiel took in a shaky breath and pressed a hand against his stomach, “Um...I’m…”

Dean shook his head, “Woah, hold on a minute...there’s like about fifty things wrong with what you just said, Cas. For starters, Lisa and I aren’t in a relationship, we’re never gonna be in a relationship. I mean we might have fooled around a bit but there’s nothing more between us.”

“Secondly, where’s all this coming from? You don’t even  _ want _ me, remember? You want someone who’s smart, like you, and you deserve that. I don’t know what’s going on with you but Cas you’ve made it pretty damn clear how you feel about me when it comes to being more than friends,” he said, feeling more confused than ever. “Besides, Lisa isn’t all that picky about what’s in my brain, she doesn’t have the same standards. So I thought I could just have a little fun and nobody would get hurt.” 

“God you’re such an idiot sometimes!” Castiel shouted and then covered his mouth. Dean looked ready to walk away but Castiel snatched at his arm, “Dean wait, please. I didn't mean it like that,” he said quickly and breathed just a little easier when Dean didn’t try to pull away.

“You’re wrong, so incredibly wrong. You are one of the smartest men I know, it may not be-”

“Oh bullshit, Cas.. we both know I’m not smart. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’ve got a pretty nice ass and usually, my smile is pretty damn charming but don’t lie to me. I play to my strengths and that didn’t work with you, I get it, but I’m not buying into whatever this is,” he said huffing and pulling away a bit. “I quit school before I flunked out, and honestly...I don’t regret it. But like I said, we both know I’m not  _ smart _ .”

“But you  _ are _ smart Dean. You may not be book smart but you are incredibly clever. I’ve seen you take apart an entire car engine without even so much as flinching. We all have our intelligence somewhere, yours is just more practical where mine is books,” Castiel quickly explained and then grabbed at Dean’s arm to keep him from backing away further.

“Dean I’m sorry. If I had known you better back then, I would have never said that to you. You’re not like them...those _ friends _ that you were hanging out with. There’s so much more to you then all that Alpha posturing.”

Dean was staring at him, his mouth set in a tight grimace and Castiel hated it. He moved in closer until there was barely a breath of space between them and touched the side of Dean’s face, “You are the kindest, smartest Alpha I have ever known and I can’t help it. I started having feelings for you the moment you helped us when Samandriel’s car broke down,” he whispered.

“You-” Dean stuttered a bit, his brain not processing what Cas was saying as quickly as it probably should have. “No, you-you, what?” 

He just couldn’t wrap his head around that, it felt weird. Sure, he wanted Cas...had wanted him since the first day he’d seen him after he’d chased that intoxicating scent down the hall. But not once in all that time had the guy even given him a hint of mutual interest, not even after they‘d agreed to be friends. 

“I don’t understand, Cas...you- you’re- ugh,” Dean said, getting frustrated with himself and his inability to say anything the right way. “I’m not trying to tell you how to feel or anything but are you sure about this? Because it’s obvious to me that you wanted-that you  _ deserve _ a lot better than whatever I might be to you.” 

Castiel sighed heavily, “Dean, I’ve seen past what I initially assumed you to be. A knot headed, stereotypical Alpha. Back then, yes I thought I deserved better because you were trying to use me to help your grades. All of that...I know  _ now _ that isn’t you, who you really are. If I can look past that, can’t you look past what you initially thought of me? A spoiled brat Omega who thinks he’s better than everyone else?” he asked with a quirked brow.

“I never thought that,” Dean said, shaking his head, “I mean, I’m not gonna lie, you didn’t pull any punches when it came to my ego but there’s nothing spoiled or selfish about you wanting someone who is worthy of you.” 

Dean moved closer, not even really thinking about it he pulled Cas in against his chest. “I’m just not sure that changing your mind about what you want, that wanting me, is what’s best for you...you might not have meant what you said, but you were still right Cas. I barely graduated High School and that was mostly because I had people like Lisa and a couple of others to help me out when it came to the grades stuff,” he sighed, “I just don’t want you to regret anything later.” 

Castiel hugged around Dean tightly. The Alpha’s scent was much stronger now after all the dancing they’d done earlier and he buried his nose into Dean’s neck, “I’m not going to regret it. Only if you keep pushing me away and telling me you’re not what I want,” he said.

“I want to keep getting to know you Dean but I need you to know that I like you...a lot. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before,” he said.

“Okay, alright...I’ll try to stow my shit,” Dean teased, kissing softly at Cas’ forehead. 

“You wanna go back in?” he asked, he’d have to say goodbye to Lisa and let her know what was going on but the idea of heading back in with Cas on his arm actually sounded appealing even if only for a minute. 

Castiel bit his lip, “Will you dance with me?” he asked with a shy smile.

“Anything you want, sweetheart,” Dean said, grinning down at the short space between them. “I just need to talk to Lis for a minute, okay? I just need her to know the score, she’ll understand. K?” 

Castiel nodded and kissed at Dean’s cheek, “Okay, I’m gonna get another beer, you want one?” he asked.

“Nah, I’m driving so I’m done for the night but a coke?” 

When Cas smiled and agreed, Dean started to scan the room with his eyes. Though it wasn’t long before he felt a hand on his ass and he knew who it was before he even turned around. He reached for her arm and pulled it away gently. “Sorry Lis, I uh-Cas and I worked some stuff out and I think he’s gonna give me a real shot at something...you understand, right?” 

Lisa pouted, “Yeah, I guess,” she said and looked over at the Omega smiling with Samandriel and Benny. He was cute...a little too naive for her but if that’s what Dean wanted then she was happy for him. She kissed at Dean’s cheek and smiled, “Good luck Winchester,” she said with a wink.

“You too,” he said, though she probably couldn’t hear him. She’d taken off pretty quickly, not that he blamed her. There was a ping in the back of his mind where the disappointment at not getting laid would have been but one look at Cas and it disintegrated into nothingness. 

Dean made his way back to the table, grinning widely when Cas joined him in the booth after he sat down. They took a couple of sips of their drinks and the next thing he knew, Cas’ hand was on his and he was pulling him back onto the dance floor. 

“Dance with me Alpha,” Castiel grinned and pressed close, everyone and everything else around them disappearing.

* * *

  
  


A month passed and Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever been so happy. Things were good with Sam, things were great at work, Bobby told him he was next in line for Benny’s job when he finally let the man take over. Not to mention, _ Cas _ was amazing, better than Dean could have ever hoped. During their short friendship, he’d had to focus so much of his energy on not getting too close, not being too weird or overprotective, not being  _ too _ much of anything.

Once he could just finally be himself, everything became so much easier and both he and Cas were happier for it. 

He was on his way to pick Cas up, picnic basket, cooler, and a blanket in the backseat. They usually had at least a couple date nights a week and it was his turn to make a decision about what they would do together and the weather was warm enough so he designed to put together something simple, easy, and also private. Cas was fine in a club or a museum or anywhere really but Dean had noticed that his shoulders would sink in, relaxing when he realized they wouldn’t be going into a crowd. 

When he got to the dorm, he grinned, pushing in the doorway and jogging toward the end of the first floor where his boyfriend was waiting. 

Castiel rubbed at the back of his neck. He’d been feeling crampy all day but he refused to let his date with Dean be ruined with him getting a little sick. He took another two aspirin and chugged the bottle of water.

He pulled on a fresh shirt and was tying his shoes when there was a steady knock on his door. He hurried to open it and smiled brightly at Dean’s happy face, “Hello Dean,” he said and pulled him in for a tight hug, “Mm, you smell good.”

The vanilla and coconut notes to Castiel’s scent smelled warm and vibrant in a new way and it was even more tempting than usual. He squeezed his eyes shut and kissed at Cas’ forehead. “You too, sweetheart. Ready to go?” 

“Yes, let me just grab my phone,” he said and looked around for a moment until he saw it sitting on his desk. He snatched it up, completely ignoring his calendar with a date circled in red.

“Okay, so what’s on the agenda for today?” he asked lacing their fingers together.

“Picnic,” Dean said, feeling a tinge of heat flood his face. It wasn’t a typical Alpha Male kind of event but he knew Cas would love it and he’d put a lot of effort into making sure it would be a good day. He’d scoped out the perfect location so that even if it did start to sprinkle like the weatherman said it might, they’d be covered.

Castiel smiled wide, “Really? That’s awesome!” he laughed hugging around Dean’s side as they began walking out of the dorms. Castiel lifted his head up to the scattered clouds in the sky and took in a deep breath, “Hopefully it won’t rain,” he said and took Dean’s hand.

Dean shrugged, smiling softly to himself. He opened the door to the Impala when they got there, letting Cas slide into the passenger side before jogging around to get in himself. Letting out a playful, long suffering sigh, he turned to his adorable boyfriend. “Temporary Void on the shotgun rule...you get to control the radio for today-aht BUT no Enya or whatever that bullshit Sammy listens to, anything but that...anything but that or Taylor Swift. Okay, that’s it, go crazy.” 

Castiel snickered as he almost went for the radio but instead pulled out Dean’s box of tapes. There was one that wasn’t labeled and Sam had teased that they were filled with Dean’s favorite rock love ballads. Castiel chewed on his lip and pushed it in before Dean could see which one it was.

The beginning beats of a synthesizer exploded in the car and Castiel had to press his lips together to keep from laughing at the almost terrified look on Dean’s face. Castiel barely recognized it and this time he did snort, “I wanna know what love is?” Castiel asked.

Dean felt his face flush with heat and turned to look out his side window in hopes it would clear up quickly. 

_ It didn’t. _

“You’ve been spending too much time with Sammy, clearly... “ he grumbled, before pulling onto the road. 

“Go ahead and laugh, you know you want to,” he said, shaking his head a little. He didn’t mind Cas teasing him but it was a weak spot in his armor and too much prodding made him defensive. 

Castiel smiled and slid across the seat to lean up against Dean’s side, his chin propped up on his shoulder, “I’m not going to laugh at you, I love it,” he said and kissed Dean’s cheek. He turned the music up and tilted his head to rest against Dean as his boyfriend drove.

It took a few minutes but Dean finally relaxed into his seat and focused on the highway and the smell of Cas’ shampoo, more than the onslaught of sappy love ballads pouring through his speakers. 

It was a bit of a drive but they were content to just  _ be _ and listen to the music, with small bits of comfortable conversation slipping between the gaps. When they pulled off onto the dirt road Cas kind of blinked up at him but Dean just smiled and kept driving. 

Castiel perked up as Dean drove further and further along the dirt road, “Oh wow,” he said softly. The dirt road ended at a huge meadow circled by tall lush trees. He was pretty sure in the distance he could see either a small lake or pond, either way it was beautiful.

Dean backed his baby up beside the big old willow tree, it had seemed taller than the sky when he was younger and even now it felt impressive. The long, hanging greenery was as much shelter as you could find outside and Dean had fond memories of sitting under it with his mom, and with Sammy when he came along, and then only with Sam. Still, it was a happy place for him and he hoped it would be for Cas too. 

“Sit tight or go exploring, up to you. I’ll get everything set up and come find you, okay?” 

Castiel nodded and bounded away from Dean to walk around the small pond. There were a few ducks floating and Castiel smiled watching them for a minute before continuing.

“Ungh,” he groaned when a sudden cramp squeezed at his gut. He ignored it once again though this one seemed to be the worst. There was a rustle of leaves behind him and turned to see Dean making his way over, “It’s gorgeous out here Dean,” he said with a small smile.

“It is, it gets even better at night, if we can stick around a bit, I’ll show you. C’mon, let’s eat,” he said, reaching a hand out to lead Cas back over to the willow. The plush, padded blanket was spread out with the cooler and picnic basket on one side and about ten throw pillows on the other. “Get comfortable and I’ll start plating everything up. “

Castiel sat down and took generous helpings of each thing that Dean brought with him which was homemade fried chicken some kind of pasta that Castiel nearly inhaled.

He pulled the wine from the cooler and poured Cas some of it, before grabbing a glass bottle of coke for himself. He smiled but there was a twinge in his heart when he saw how quickly Cas ate. Dean wasn’t exactly Mr. Manners himself but while Cas had a healthy appetite, it seemed a little odd. “You been eating okay? I can start dropping some stuff off to you or something if you want.” 

Castiel blushed as he swallowed before speaking, “Yes, I do but I’ve been nearly famished for the past two days no matter how much food I eat,” Castiel said with a shrug. He took a sip of wine and blew out a slow breath. A wave of warmth spread through him rather quickly but he passed it off that it was the wine.

Dean frowned, “Cas...not to be nosy or anything, but when was your last heat?” 

“Oh um...a couple of months ago why?” Castiel asked and then froze, the wine nearly slipping out of his fingers. Right at that moment, a trickle of sweat was making his way down the side of his face and it wasn’t even warm outside. His calendar flashed into his mind and he gasped, the date that had been circled was for today but for whatever reason, he thought it was to remind him about his date with Dean today. He was such an idiot.

“Oh God,” he whispered.

“Shhh..shh it’s okay, we can just pack up and do this some other time, no big deal,” Dean said, rubbing softly at the spiky mess of Cas’ hair. As much as he hated to end the date early he wouldn’t risk Castiel’s safety for anything. “C’mon, I’ll get you home.” 

Castiel snatched at Dean’s hand, “No, no I’m okay. Just warm. I’m just frustrated with myself that I didn’t pay more attention,” he sighed, “Let’s at least finish dinner then you can take me home.”

“Sweetheart,” Dean said, cupping his face and pulling it up until he could see those beautiful blue eyes. “I trust that you know your own body but when it comes to your safety, I don’t want to take any risks...you understand?” 

“Of course,” Castiel smiled, tilting his head a bit to press against Dean’s palm. It felt good having the Alpha’s skin against his own and he swallowed hard. This heat was going to be a particularly hard one now that he had an Alpha he cared for. He licked at his dry lips and swallowed hard, “Dean...would you…” he looked away a little nervously but Dean just brought his face back up, “W-Will you stay with me?  _ Be _ with me during my heat?” he asked quietly.

Dean tried to hide his surprise but he wasn’t able to do it well, “Are you sure that’s what you want? Cas...I mean you know I care about you a lot, but we’ve not been together that long. I don’t want you to feel forced or anything.” 

It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if Cas had expressed the desire to push their relationship further before his heat was brought up, but they’d had some pretty steamy makeout sessions but it always stopped there. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to be with you Dean,” Castiel said and crawled a bit closer to scent up the side of Dean’s neck, his body shuddering, “Please Alpha,” he whispered against Dean’s ear. He was still of sound mind but he knew the moment Dean said yes or touched him again, he’d be succumb to the heat. Being able to make this decision now meant the world to him, he just hoped that Dean would say yes.

“Of course, sweetheart...I’ll take care of you,” Dean promised, standing up before scooping Cas into his arms and carrying him to the car. He probably could have walked but the smell of his heat was growing stronger and he needed to protect him, even if it meant keeping him from falling over his own feet or dropping to the ground because his knees gave out. 

“Just give me one minute and I’ll put everything back into the car and we’ll go,” Dean said, pausing a moment before he pulled his jacket. “Here, hold onto this for me and I’ll be right back. 

Castiel nodded and pulled Dean’s jacket around him like a blanket. He buried his nose into the collar and took in a deep breath. The scent was the strongest there and it soothed the slow ache beginning to grow between his legs. Now that he was actually paying attention to it, it was coming on fast and nearly begged for Dean to move faster. 

A sudden thought came to him and he gnawed on his lip. The dormitories had a specific area for unmated Omegas to safely spend their heats in alone but there wasn’t exactly a place for Dean to fuck him and not have the entire floor if not the whole building hear him.

He waited for Dean to get everything packed up and somehow managed to keep his hands to himself when the Alpha climbed in behind the wheel.

“Dean, I don’t know if we should go back to the dorms,” he said quietly.

“Already sent a couple of texts. Called into work and Sammy’s gonna crash at Benny’s. I just need to stop by the store for a couple of things and then you’re comin’ home with me, Sweetheart.” 

Dean shook his head and kissed at Cas’ hand where it met his. “I told you, I’m gonna take care of you...and I will.” 

Castiel smiled brightly and moved over to kiss at Dean’s lips. It was meant to be a short, sweet one but the heat slammed into him full force. He made a keening noise and pressed his lips hungrily against Dean’s as he made an attempt to crawl into Dean’s lap.

Dean let it go for a bit but there was heat growing in his own belly and he needed to be able to drive safely. He pulled away gently, leaving Cas to make some of the most heartbreaking noises he’d ever heard. “Hey, shh… sweetheart, it’s okay but I’ve gotta get you home, okay? Then I’ll make it good for you.” 

Castiel swallowed hard and focused on getting himself back under control. It was difficult and Dean had to gently push him back into his seat for Castiel to stop touching him. He ached all over to close the distance but he just pulled the jacket back over him, “I-I’m sorry...just….just don’t touch me until we get to your place,” Castiel laughed weakly.

“It’s okay, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Dean assured him, before pulling back out onto the road. It wasn’t exactly a quick trip back but he sped where he could and hoped it would be quick enough that it didn’t cause Cas any kind of pain or overwhelm him too much. He’d planned to drop in the grocery store but instead, he just texted his Beta friend Charlie and begged her to bring them some heat supplies. He promised to leave some cash by the door and that he’d do something nice for her once it was over, though she rarely took him up on it. 

He pulled into the parking lot for their apartment and locked his baby uptight, before ushering Cas inside before anyone caught a whiff of his beautiful scent. “C’mon, Sweetheart, we’re almost there…” 

Dean was careful to not touch him but there was an accidental brush of his fingers against his side and Castiel found himself pushing Dean up against the wall next to his door and kissing him, “Alpha, please,” he whined and kissed him again. He felt Dean trying to pull away but that only made him whine more, the ache in his body becoming unbearable. 

“Please, please need you Alpha,” he cried and jumped up to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist.

Dean finally got them into the apartment and dropped his wallet by the front door before picking Cas up and carrying him down the short hall and into the bedroom. “Okay, okay gorgeous, gonna give you exactly what you want, okay? Just need to get you out of those clothes.”

He helped Cas to struggle out of the snug jeans he’d chosen to wear and groaned when the scent of his Omega’s heat became even more present around him. It nearly made his knot pop in his own pants. “Fuck you smell amazing,” Dean said, pulling the last layer of fabric to the floor.

Dean pushed Cas’ knees back against his chest and groaned when he saw the glint of wetness at his hole “Can’t wait to taste you baby boy,” he grinned, dropping down to do just that.

“Dean!” Castiel cried out. He was so wet and having Dean’s tongue lapping him up like a man dying of thirst was driving Castiel slowly insane. He gripped at the sheets and cried out again. They had barely started and he was already being so loud. He turned his head and tried to muffle his noises a little by smashing his mouth against his bicep.

It took Dean a few beats to notice the muffled silence, too distracted by the delicious taste of Cas on his tongue, but when he did he backed away and reached up, “Aht Aht, I wanna hear you sweetheart...and trust me, the neighbors aren’t going to say a damn thing.”

He’d lived beside the couple for more than a couple years and they were louder than anyone Dean had ever had the pleasure to bed, he was pretty sure it was intentional at this point. The Alpha man was named Cain and his beautiful Omega mate was Amara. Dean had heard plenty through the thin walls, in and outside of their sensitive phases. 

“C’mon, sweetheart, make ‘em jealous,” he teased with a wink, before drowning his tongue in that delicate warm taste again. 

“Oh God!” Castiel cried out again, this time not caring how loud he was. If Dean wanted to hear him, he wasn’t going to hold back anymore. He planted his feet on the bed and lifted up, rolling his hips closer to Dean’s tongue. It wasn’t enough, not even close. He reached down and tugged on Dean’s hair, “I need more Dean, please, please,” he begged, yanking at Dean’s shirt to try and get rid of it. His Alpha was wearing too many clothes and not close enough.

“Okay baby boy, okay...I’ll take care of you, just ungh, just wanted a taste,” he said, licking his lips. Truthfully he’d love to dive back in but if Cas needed him he wasn’t going to object to that either. He pulled at the fastening on his jeans and quickly kicked out of them, his boxers going along for the ride before he climbed onto the bed. 

“You ready, sweetheart? I don’t want to hurt you?” he asked, gently dipping a finger in where his tongue had been. It was coated and warm instantly and Dean added another. Cas took him easily and he groaned wondering just how that was going to feel on his cock. 

Castiel writhed as something hard pushed into him. It wasn’t what he needed but it was much longer than Dean’s tongue. His body was screaming for Dean’s knot and he almost just took what he needed but it wasn’t what he  _ wanted _ . He let Dean touch him for a couple more seconds before pulling his hand away to roll over onto his hands and knees, “I’m ready Dean, please I’m so ready...just make it stop hurting,” he gasped and lowered his chest down, presenting himself to Dean as a good Omega should. 

“Oh sweetheart, I didn’t know...I didn’t know you were hurting, shh...I’ll take care of you,” Dean took a deep breath trying to hold himself back a little as he lined the tip of his cock up with his Omega’s hole. He pushed in a bit, the air pulling out of his lungs as he was wrapped up in a tight, wet heat. It was almost too much when Cas squeezed around him and pulled him in further without any effort on his part. Dean grunted and groaned at it but eventually, he bottomed out and sucked in a breath again. 

“Fuck, fuck...Cas, it-s, ungh, you feel-fuck, amazing.” 

Castiel was floating. The pressure of Dean’s hard cock deep inside, splitting him open so deliciously sated the heat just long enough for him to enjoy this as himself. He licked his dry lips and rolled his hips back slowly, the room exploding with loud groans from both of them. With one thrust from Dean’s hips, the heat came searing back and became a whining mess all over again.

“Dean, Dean, please. Alpha, harder,” Castiel begged, nearly sobbing with relief when Dean gave him exactly what he wanted, “Fuck! Yes!”

He pushed into his love with an almost brutal pace because no matter how gently he’d tried to make it, he could hear the need and urgency in Cas’ voice as he begged for more. “That’s it baby, so beautiful like this, so good at taking my cock, fuck-sweetheart, that’s it..C’mon baby, wanna feel you explode. Gonna make you cum and just keep going, can you do that for me?” he asked, rubbing a hand down Castiel’s belly to pull at his cock. “If you can spill for me I’ll give you my knot. That’s what you want isn’t it sweetheart? Want your Alpha’s knot?” 

“Yes! Please Alpha! I’ll be so good for you,” Castiel sobbed, rutting between Dean’s grip and his cock pushing roughly into him. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed with each new sensations pouring through him and with one well-placed stroke Castiel came with a scream.

“Don’t stop Alpha, please, need your knot so bad,” he whined. All rational thought was beginning to zero in on getting Dean’s knot into him along with his seed. He wanted to be full from it. It was terrifying and they’d never talked about it but God he wanted Dean’s pups. He said as much and groaned at how much harder Dean’s hips moved against him, “Please Dean, want you to claim me...want to be only yours,” he gasped.

“Cas, sweetheart...I’m tryin here, I’m tryin’ to be good, but you’re killin’ me baby boy,” Dean groaned, the kinds of things that were coming from Cas’ mouth made his knot swell so fast he was lightheaded from it but he didn’t want to do anything that Cas might regret later so he pushed those thoughts away, “Gonna take such good care of you sweetheart, then…if you still want it later, I’ll claim you, I’ll mark you up and make you mine, ok-fuck, okay?” 

Castiel barely got a nod out before he was back to whining and pushing back against Dean. He felt his knot trying to push through and he needed it. The fire burning through him was too much and only being locked with Dean would soothe it, “Now Dean, now please!” he cried out. With one last powerful thrust, his knot pushed in and Castiel screamed with relief as Dean began to cum inside of him.

As soon as he was finished, Dean slumped over, wrapping his arms under Cas’ stomach and gently pulling him onto his side with him, careful not to cause any tearing. He kissed wherever there was warm skin available to him and smiled brighter with each one. 

“Uuuuungh, I feel like a wrung-out rag,” Castiel laughed, gently pulling Dean in close until there was no breath of space between them. He turned his head and smiled when his Alpha gave him a kiss, “Thank you,” he sighed.

“I should be the one thanking you, sweetheart,” Dean said, chuckling as he rubbed his nose into the crook of Cas’ neck. 

Castiel grinned, squeezing around Dean’s cock and groaning as he spilled into him again, “I haven’t been with an Alpha during one of my heats in a really long time. I’m glad you’re here with me now,” he said softly turning his head again to get another kiss, “I was serious Dean. When...when I asked you to mark me earlier. If that’s something you want, during the next wave I want you to claim me.”

“If it’s what you want, Cas...I’d never say no to that, but it has to be what  _ you _ want. I don’t want this heat to mess with you like this. I know having an Alpha around can make it easier but you need to be sure that this is, that  _ I _ am what you need.”

Dean chewed at his lip, a nervous flutter of hope swooping low in his gut. He wanted to claim him, more than anything, but he was also well aware that even if Cas didn’t believe it anymore, he deserved a lot better than him and his crummy apartment. 

“Don’t do that Dean, please? Dammit, why’d we have to do this from behind,” Castiel grumbled. They repositioned in a way that Dean could look down at him without pulling at the knot too much and Castiel cupped the side of his face, “You are what I need and what I want Dean. I’ve known it for a while and I had already made the decision to ask you to mark me last week. I just...lost track of when my heat was,” he said huffing out a laugh.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Castiel pushed his fingers against his lips, “I’m not done. I know it’s sudden and you think it’s moving too fast but I know how I feel...how I’ve  _ been _ feeling. I’m in love with you.”

If it wasn’t for the sincerity and the crystal clear shine of those blue eyes, Dean could have fooled himself a little more but Cas was there, he was saying what he said, and he meant it. “I’ve never done anything to deserve someone so beautiful, so perfect, but starting today I’ll do everything I can to be good enough, to be worthy of you.”

He kissed Cas, bringing him in passionately to chase his lips in a rushed fevered way. When he finally pulled away they were both panting breathlessly. “I love you too, sweetheart...I love you too, so much.” 

Castiel couldn’t help it, a tear slid down his cheek and he pulled Dean in as close as physically possible. The stench of sex in the room transformed into a burst of happiness from both of them and Castiel smiled brightly, “Get some sleep silly Alpha. We have a couple athletic days ahead of us and mating marks to complete,” he laughed.

“You too, my precious Omega,” Dean said, kissing against the sweat-slick spikes of Cas’ hair. 

He was looking forward to it.

* * *

“Why Castiel, is that a mating bite I see on your neck?” 

Castiel looked up from his text book and groaned. One of Dean’s old friends stood in front of him with that stupid smug grin on his face. If he remembered correctly this Alpha’s name was Cole.

“Not that it’s any of your business, yes it is,” he stated and then tried in vain to continue studying. Cole snickered, pulling out a chair to sink down into. Castiel looked up at him through his lashes and rolled his eyes. It had been nearly a month since he and Dean had mated but it was the first he’d run into Dean’s old crew. Castiel thought maybe they’d all flunked out by then but nope, at least one of them was still there hell-bent on annoying Castiel.

“Can I help you with something?” Castiel asked with annoyance. 

“Nah, well, just curious who the lucky Alpha is,” Cole asked. Castiel leveled him with a glare and began packing his stuff. He didn’t have time for this. He’d find more peace at Dean’s work then he would here at the damn library.

“Ooooh did I strike a nerve there? Wait, don’t tell me...fucking Winchester?” Cole asked and then barked out a loud laugh. Castiel looked around hoping the lady who worked there hadn’t heard the outburst. He chose to ignore him and quickly moved around the Alpha to leave.

“Never thought I’d live to see the day a prude like you giving in to trash like hi-”

Castiel blinked and suddenly there was blood spurting out of Cole’s nose. He was confused for all of two seconds when a sharp throbbing pain seared through his hand. He hit Cole...he actually punched an Alpha. He quickly raised up his hands in defense when Cole growled, crowding him up against one of the book stacks.

“Excuse me! I think you two need to leave!” Ms. Missouri hissed. Castiel felt the color drain from his face. Oh God, she thought they were...he felt the bile rise and he quickly dove for one of the small trashcans on the floor and threw up.

“Oh Jesus!” Cole exclaimed. There were footsteps and then suddenly someone was rubbing his back. He flinched hard but calmed when a soothing Beta scent washed over him.

“Shhh, you hush now, that Alpha is gone. I’m sorry I assumed the worst,” she said softly.

“I-It’s okay. I need to go,” he stammered, getting up on shaky legs. Missouri gently took hold of his wrists and tsked at him.

“You need to take care of yourself better. Especially now,” she said giving him a knowing look.

“What?” he asked but she had already turned away from him. He wiped at his clammy forehead and sighed heavily. He needed to get to Dean. Swallowing hard he suddenly had a thought that, that might not be a great idea. Cole’s scent was on him and he was still feeling incredibly queasy. No, he was going to go back to the dorms and shower. Then he’d call Dean. 

Dean checked his phone for the tenth time and still...no sign of Cas. It wasn’t like the guy to be late for  _ anything _ much less his own appointment to move out. He’d sounded so excited about living off-campus, even about sharing Dean’s small bedroom and getting to know Sammy better. 

There was an awful thought that maybe he’d reconsidered, he’d changed his mind and it wrapped itself tightly around Dean’s throat until he felt as if he were going to choke on it. Fortunately, it didn’t last long and he remembered how happy Cas had been when they packed his stuff even though Dean had made a promise to him and himself that he’d have them a bigger place soon, he hadn’t wanted to wait. 

After the darkness lifted from his mind, worry took over rapidly. He staggered a bit and headed toward the dorms. If nothing else, he’d wait there for a bit and then start looking around campus.

Castiel scrubbed at his skin furiously, wanting to get that sour stench off of him before he saw Dean. He knew he’d have to tell Dean what happened and while he absolutely adored Dean’s overprotective nature of him, he didn’t want to see his mate attack another Alpha. Castiel stayed in the shower for a few more minutes before slowly toweling off. He groaned when he dried off his belly. It was a bit tender and he was afraid of throwing up again. Quickly he got dressed and headed off towards his dorm room, his flip flops loud in the quiet hallway. 

He barely got the door pushed open when he was engulfed by strong arms, “Dean? What are you doing here?” He said dropping his shower bag on the floor in favor of hugging his mate back.

“What’s wrong, something is wrong… what happened?” he asked, not able to pull back enough to check Cas for himself, not yet. He needed the closeness. 

“Dean,” Castiel tried to pry Dean off of him but the Alpha was clinging onto him. He gently pushed them into the dorm, barely grabbing his bag before getting the door shut.

“Hey, look at me,” he said and kissed all over the side of Dean’s face and then his lips when he finally pulled away enough to look at Castiel, “I’m okay, I promise,” he said softly.

“No...no you’re not, what happened, and what’s that-” Dean’s nose scrunched up as a hot, almost violent rage built in his belly. 

“Cole,” he said icily, his hands twisting into fists almost immediately. “What did he do to you?”

Castiel sighed, “He was just being a dick. Dean wait,” Castiel grabbed hold of Dean’s jacket and gently pulled him back, “Calm down please?” he asked touching at Dean’s face and then kissing him, hoping to help calm the rage his poor Alpha was feeling.

“He’s not getting away with this Cas...I know, I know...and you’re right, I probably shouldn’t, but if I don’t do something he won’t stop. He’ll keep coming back over and over again and I’m not gonna let that happen,” Dean said, trying to reassure his beautiful Omega. “He won’t touch you ever again.” 

“I know he won’t,” Castiel said, pressing himself close and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, “Not when I have a big strong Alpha like you to watch out for me huh?” Castiel grinned. Dean flushed a bit and Castiel kissed at his warm cheeks.

“You can go kill him later,” he said and pulled on Dean’s hand over to his bed. His Alpha plopped down on the bed and Castiel quickly sat on him so he couldn’t get back up, “He tried to insult you and I punched him. I don’t think he enjoyed that an Omega broke his nose,” he said and showed Dean his hand where his knuckles were bruising.

Dean pulled them to his mouth and kissed gently at the broken, discolored skin. He wanted nothing more than to drive his knee into Cole’s gut but he waited, he’d bide his time and make sure his Omega was warm and relaxed before he went, but one thing was for sure, Cole’s days were numbered if he thought he could get by with whatever the hell had happened between them. 

“Mmm, gonna cover you in my scent...don’t like that he touched you,” Dean murmured, pulling Cas in until their bodies were pressed tightly together at every point. 

“Such a good Alpha,” Castiel smiled, tilting his head to the side as Dean sniffed up his neck. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was scrambling off Dean’s lap. His mate tried to ask him what was wrong but Castiel could only focus on racing to his wastebasket to puke into. He hadn’t eaten anything since getting sick the first time so this one was all acid. Groaning pitifully he wiped at his mouth and fell back on his ass.

“Ugh, I thought the first time was because Cole grossed me out. I think I might actually be sick,” he sighed.

“You uh...you threw up on him?” Dean asked, barely holding back the laugh with that image in his mind. He chuckled a little, unable to keep it in any longer...at least until Cas wretched again and he jumped to his side. “What do you need? Anything I can get for you?”

Castiel took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to try and calm the tremors going through his body, “Take me home? I promise to not throw up in Baby,” he laughed a little and wiped his mouth with a towel Dean handed to him. He didn’t want to stay in the dorm room any longer than he had to and besides, he wanted to stay with his Alpha.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean said, starting to feel ridiculously worried and overprotective. 

“C’mon, Sweetheart. Let’s go home, we’ll come back after your stuff when you feel better.”

They made it back to the apartment not long after that, though Dean did have to pull over a couple of times. He was growing more and more concerned by the minute. He’d gotten his Omega situated on the couch when Cas said he hadn’t eaten much of anything. While he didn’t know if anything would settle his stomach, Dean knew he needed to keep something down. “I’ll make you some soup and crackers, if nothing else, it won’t be as hard on you if you get sick again. Just lay here for a bit and let me take care of you.” 

Castiel smiled and nodded, rolling over onto his side. He was already feeling better now that he was in what he’d been calling home for a week now. The blanket Dean covered him with must have been from their bed, it smelled heavily of his mate and he groaned pulling it to cover half his face.

“Thank you Dean,” he murmured. 

He quickly grabbed some soup crackers and seven up from the fridge, one of the few times he was grateful for Sam’s awful taste. He took it in and kissed gently at Cas’ head before going back into the kitchen. He got to work on making his mom’s tomato soup, though it might take longer than he’d like, there was nothing quite like it. When it was finished, he made a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches as it cooled. He wasn’t sure Cas would want one or even be able to eat any of it, but it would keep for a bit and Dean could easily demolish two sandwiches, without feeling guilty. 

He put a couple of bowls onto a large serving tray and added the sandwiches before walking slowly into the living room and sitting it down on the short coffee table. “Okay, hopefully, this will settle your stomach a bit. I didn’t hear anything, did you manage to keep the crackers down?”

Castiel nodded, his stomach making a loud, obnoxious noise. Both of them laughed and Castiel eased himself up into a sitting position, “I am hungry instead of nauseous so hopefully that’s a good thing,” he said taking another sip of the clear soda.

“Just take it easy sweetheart, no need to rush…” Dean said, still more than a little worried. Granted they hadn’t been close long but it had been nearly six months since he’d spotted Castiel in the hallway that first time and not once since had he ever seen the guy be sick, not so much as a sniffle of allergies. 

“I will, even if your food smells divine,” Castiel teased and took a small sip of the broth. It felt amazing going down but he was good and ate slowly. The grilled cheese though, that he passed on. Just the smell of melted cheese made his head dizzy. 

“Ugh, I love cheese though,” he groaned, pouting as he passed the sandwich back over to Dean, “I hope this passes by tomorrow. I have that final exam that I can’t miss,” he said and took the last two bites of his soup before handing it over to Dean.

“Hopefully it’s just one of those twelve-hour things and you’ll be fine tomorrow, but I’ll be here to take care of you either way,” he promised. He’d be sure to walk Cas to his class tomorrow too, there was an Alpha he needed to have words with. 

Castiel nodded. He waited patiently for Dean to finish his own meal before inching closer until he was draped over Dean’s chest as they got more comfortable on the couch, “Feel much better already,” he hummed, letting his eyes flutter close.

* * *

Dean dropped Cas off outside the room where he was taking his final, though he stayed close. The guy had been sick a few times already that morning and he was starting to get pretty damn worried. No matter what or how much he seemed to eat, none of it was staying down. He sat just outside the building on a concrete bench, texting Benny and waiting for the test to be over or for Cas to need him, whichever came first. At least he could be grateful it was the last exam on his Omega’s schedule. 

_ Text to Benny: _ You don’t think it’s something in the apartment, making him sick?

_ Text to Benny: _ He’s been spending more time there lately…

_ Text to Dean:  _ I doubt it. I inspected that place top to bottom before you had Cas start to move in remember? I can check again but I don’t think there’s anything there makin him sick. 

_ Text to Dean:  _ Maybe he’s got the flu?

_ Text to Benny: _ No fever, no headaches, only mild stomach cramps and I’m pretty sure that’s just from the being sick thing….no flu I’ve ever seen

_ Text to Benny:  _ I’m really starting to worry, man. 

Dean knew it was ridiculous, it hadn’t even been 24 hours but Cas didn’t really get sick often, or ever, he admitted as much the night before. He sipped at his coffee, another thing that Cas couldn’t stomach the smell of anymore, which was only one of the many added reasons he was starting to panic. 

_ Text to Dean:  _ I don’t know man, maybe he’s gearing up for another heat? I’ve heard it happening before.

“Excuse me? Hi, I’m so sorry but do you mind if I sit next to you? I’m not sure I can make it to the other bench?” Ava asked with a pained smile. She was nearing eight months now and could barely walk two feet without needing to sit down.

“Yeah, sure…” Dean said, dusting off the bench a bit even though there were only a couple loose leaves on it. “Actually hold on a second,” he said, pulling his jacket off to drape it over the cold stone “There you go, that should make it a bit easier.” 

“Oh, aren’t you sweet,” she laughed softly and eased herself down, “Wish my Alpha was thoughtful like that,” she said with a shake of her head. Collin was sweet but when it came to doing things without being asked, he was clueless.

“Oh no, it’s-it’s nothin,” Dean said, and honestly it wasn't. He’d have done the same for anyone, well mostly anyone, certainly anyone who was  _ pregnant _ . Smiling at her round belly, Dean couldn’t help but blush. There was something about wanting a family that always turned him into a gooey mess and he’d spent most of his life being ashamed of that, but he didn’t have to with Cas. 

Cas understood. 

“You could always train him, if nothing else the kid will do it. Nothing makes you selfless like having a kid, at least that’s what my mom used to say.” 

Ava smiled softly and rubbed at her stomach, “I hope so. He’s a good Alpha just...clueless. He didn’t even know I was pregnant until almost a month later. I wanted to see that look of surprise on his face but it never came. Not even me puking my guts out for a week,” she laughed.

Dean’s fingers clutched at the bench beside him as he blinked at her “Oh shit,” he said, his eyes going wide at the realization of what could very well be happening to Cas. 

Ava frowned, “Everything alright?” she asked gently touching at the Alpha’s arm.

“Uh-yeah. Sorry I’m fine,” Dean said, swallowing a bit. Sure, they’d talked about having a family at some point but he was pretty sure neither of them expected it to happen so soon. Dean shook his head, Cas might not even be pregnant...it could just be a stomach bug.

“Okay, well, thank you for letting me sit. I gotta get to class now,” she said with a warm smile. To her surprise, the Alpha got up and helped her. She patted his arm and waddled away.

Dean had just put his jacket back on when a familiar, acrid smell filled his nose. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he was halfway across the courtyard with Cole’s neck pinned between his arm and the brick building behind them. 

“Heard you been runnin’ your mouth,” Dean said, applying just enough pressure to keep Cole from making any kind of real speech pattern. “You touched my Omega,  _ my mate _ , without his permission. You should consider yourself lucky that you’re still breathing at all.” 

Cole grunted under the pressure of Dean’s arm but managed to shove the other Alpha back a bit, “What the hell man! That little bitch struck at me, maybe you should teach him some fucking manners,” Cole spat out.

“I don’t need to teach  _ him  _ anything,” Dean growled, pushing him back up against the wall, anger burning in his gut. “Seems like he handled you well enough on his own but just in case it didn’t stick, douchebag. I want you to know that if you so much as  _ think _ about laying another finger on my mate I’ll beat you until your own momma wouldn’t recognize you, we clear?” 

“What the hell happened to you man? All you ever talked about was knotting him and getting what you needed, now he’s your precious little mate? Damn, loosen that damn leash a bit Winchester,” Cole sneered.

“I said a lot of stupid shit back then, not that hanging out with you did anything to help my IQ. Things are different now, I’m a better person...he’s done that for me, he’s made me better,” Dean said, backing away. “But don’t think that I would hesitate to put you in the ground if it meant he never had to hear your voice or smell your scent ever again. I suggest you make sure he doesn’t.” 

“Fucking pussy ass excuse for an Alpha,” Cole spat shaking his head, “To think I actually considered you a friend,” he said and started to walk away.

He didn’t get far, Dean grabbed his wrist and wrenched his hand behind his back, swiped at his legs and took him down with a knee to the back in a matter of seconds. Grinning a little to himself when he saw the trickle of blood running from Cole’s nose onto the pavement. It would bruise again, and that was all the more satisfying. 

“Listen here you little knot, overcompensating, sonuvabitch. I gave you a warning, I told you what would happen if you laid a finger on him, if he so much as catches a whiff of your scent I’ll be digging a hole next time,” Dean said, pushing his weight onto the knee digging into Cole’s spine. “Here’s a piece of advice, for old time’s sake. Drop the tough guy act. Nobody is buying it. That little group of yours is starting to wonder if you’re even an Alpha at all...of course I don’t think they know what  _ Alpha Awaken  _ smells like.” 

“Fuck off, you have no clue what you’re talking ab-umph,” Cole groaned as he was pushed into the pavement further. Both of them froze as the breeze seemed to bring with it a very tangy-sweet smell. It wasn’t pleasant to him and he wanted to gag from it.

Castiel stood frozen as he watched Dean pin Cole down on the ground. He should be embarrassed and probably scold Dean for acting so rashly but it only made the Omega in him preen at the thought of his Alpha protecting him.

“I know exactly what I’m talking about, now shut the fuck up and keep your hands to yourself or everyone else will know too...if I don’t just take care of the problem altogether,” he said, moving in closer to whisper the words against Cole’s ear before adding, “One more word and I’ll make you cry in front of all these people. I suggest you crawl your ass outta here and don’t come back.” 

Dean rolled back on his heels and stood up, dusting off his knees as if anything that came in contact with Cole was dirty. He didn’t have to look behind him to know that Cole crawled to his feet and took off, he huffed out an annoyed sigh but continued on until Cas was there, in his arms. 

“Hey sweetheart, how’d the test go...everything okay?” 

Castiel laughed, pulling back enough to stare up into Dean’s face, ‘You’re unbelievable you know that?” he teased fondly. There was a split second of doubt in Dean’s eyes and Castiel quickly raised up to kiss him, pulling him in close with a hum, “My big strong, protective Alpha,” he said as nuzzled against Dean’s neck.

“C’mon, let’s go home...I wanna make a quick stop but then it’ll just be us for however long you want. I’ve racked up enough free time at the shop to at least cover the weekend,” he teased, kissing at Cas’ forehead. Dean inhaled the scent of his mate and how warm and settled and  _ more _ it felt.

Yeah, he really needed to stop and get that test. If nothing else, they could have a laugh about it...right? 

  
  


* * *

Castiel stared at the pregnancy test with a mixed feeling. Part of him wanted to laugh it off and tease his Alpha until he was red in the face. The other part, the more logical side made him pause. It would explain a lot of things. But it was too soon. He was still in school, they’d barely moved in together and only been truly mated for a month!

When Dean had stopped at the store Castiel thought he was just getting more crackers and whatever else they needed. He wasn’t expecting a freaking pregnancy test to fall out of the bag once they got home. Now he couldn’t stop staring at it.

“Maybe...maybe I should just go to the doctor,” he said nervously. Dean gave him a pointed look and Castiel sighed. He reached out for the box but stopped right as his hand hovered over it.

“Dean, what if I am pregnant?” he asked just above a whisper. Sam was in his room and Castiel was sure Dean didn’t want his little brother to know just yet.

Dean pulled his mate into his arms and squeezed him tightly, “Then we go to work, I’ll pick up some more hours at the shop and you relax and grow a baby for us and then, before the baby is born, we’ll move into a slightly bigger, slightly better place and we’ll start our family. We’ll make it work sweetheart, whatever it takes...and we’ll make it good. Because it can’t be you and me and not be good, okay?” He wasn’t sure if he was reassuring Cas or himself at that point but it still felt honest and sincere so he wasn’t too picky. 

Castiel nodded, nuzzling into Dean’s neck for a few minutes before grabbing up the pregnancy test, “Okay...here we go,” he said and went into the bathroom. He did his business and then washed his hands. It was going to be a few minutes yet until they knew and the flutter in his stomach got stronger with each passing second. Taking in a deep breath he grabbed it up and headed back into the family room where Dean was still sitting.

“And now we wait,” Castiel said softly, sitting down on the couch.

Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders and brought him in close. “It’s gonna be okay, either way. And I want you to know that whatever you feel, happy, sad, confused, whatever it is, that’s alright too. Just because we talked about having kids one day, neither of us expected it to happen this soon so it’s alright to be disappointed or whatever. I’ll understand.” 

“I’m just worried,” Castiel admitted with a sigh, “I know how I feel about you but I don’t want us stay together  _ just _ because I’m pregnant. I want you to be with me, to be with me,” he said keeping his eyes down at his hands.

Dean felt guilt and confusion swirling around in his stomach and for a moment he couldn’t believe that Cas had said that, that he even thought it. But it was obvious he hadn’t tried hard enough to make the Omega realize just what he meant to him.

“Cas, I love you, I’ve wanted to be with you since the first time I laid eyes on you and yeah, I didn’t go about it the best way but there has never been a moment since I met you that I didn’t want you to be mine. A kid isn't going to change that, I will  _ always _ want you to be mine, just as I  _ always _ have.” 

Castiel smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss Dean softly. They stayed close for remaining time needed for the test, “I’m nervous,” Castiel laughed grabbing at it. Dean gripped his fingers and Castiel slowly flipped it over, his heart stammering in his chest.

_ Pregnant _

“I’m...I’m pregnant,” Castiel gasped, letting the test fall down on the table.

“Yeah, you’re pregnant…” Dean said, mostly just to hear the words himself. He swallowed a bit, not sure how Cas was taking the news. He knew that the Omega had plans, wanted to finish school, wanted to find a career that made him happy,  _ then _ start a family. They’d gone about it all wrong but Dean had to tamp down the unbridled joy in his chest because it wouldn’t do either of them any good for him to be swooning and happy if Cas was upset or disappointed. 

“Are you...how do we feel about it?” Dean asked, ready to align himself with whatever it was that Cas felt in that moment. 

Castiel stared at the test for a really long time, his hand subconsciously touching at his stomach. He was going to have a baby. They were going to be a family. Him, their baby and Dean. The image of the two of them with a little mini Dean made him laugh as tears began to drip down his cheeks.

“I’m pregnant,” he said again but this time in an awed whisper. He looked up into Dean’s worried face and touched his cheek, “We’re gonna be a family,” he said thickly and smiled.

“We were already a family, Cas...but yeah, we’re gonna have a baby,” he said, allowing himself to smile softly back at his mate who’s grin widened. He finally let the hope buried in his chest roar to life and Dean felt happier than he’d been since Cas had asked him to claim him, to belong to him. It was a heady mix but Dean could learn to get used to it. 

“We’re gonna have a baby,” he said again, quietly. “HEY SAMMY! SAMMY COME HERE!” he shouted, waiting for his kid brother to stumble into the room with a panicked look on his face. 

“What? What’s going on?” Sam asked immediately, his worry growing tenfold when he saw the tears on Castiel’s face.

“Sammy...we’re having a baby, you’re-you’re gonna be an uncle,” Dean said, his voice thick with emotion. Somehow telling Sam made it feel more real, made all kinds of stuff inside him swell up and he started to feel his own eyes burn a little as the tears gathered there. “We’re having a baby!” 

“Seriously?! Oh my God!” Sam cried and tackled his older brother. He gave Castiel a more gentler one but once he let go he jumped and down with Dean like they were children.

Castiel laughed at them, his head shaking a bit at their antics. The worry was still there but he was more excited about it. He rubbed at his stomach and swallowed hard.

It took him a little longer than usual, he wasn’t sure if it was just all the overwhelming emotions in him or Sammy growing up, becoming stronger, a little more sly, but Dean finally pinned him to the floor, sitting on his giant moose legs for emphasis. “Keep that up and I’ll make Benny the godfather,” he teased, rolling off and onto the floor before helping Sam to his feet and pulling him in for a long hug.

“Oh no you don’t!” Sam laughed punching Dean in the arm, “Shit, I’m so happy for you guys!”

Castiel grinned, “Thank you Sam,” he sat back down and chewed on his lip as he reached out for the test again.

“So...I gotta ask, you gonna stay in school Cas?” Sam asked moving to sit down on the love seat.

Castiel looked up and nodded instantly, “Yes. I plan on finishing and getting my degree in Sociology and Omega Ethics. This baby...I want to fight for a better future for Omegas,” he said softly.

“Whatever you need, Sweetheart. Like I said, we’ll make it work. I can do night shifts...Bobby likes me well enough I should be able to pick my own hours and though it won’t be easy for either of us, we can make it through it, I promise,” he said, trying everything to reassure Cas that it was going to be okay. 

He was just about to squeeze around his mate again when there was a knock at the door. 

Dean glanced up at Sam in question but he shook his head. Nobody was expecting company, still it could just be Charlie or somebody, so Dean went to answer it. 

Cain smiled when surprised green eyes blinked widely at him, “Hello. We heard all the noise and thought we’d stop by to say goodbye. We’re finally moving out, give you two some peace,” Cain teased.

“Hey, no complaints here,” Dean teased, they’d joked about the thin walls a few times. Once or twice he’d even been invited in on the fun but it had never crossed his mind to accept and then he had Cas, and that was always more than enough for him. 

“Come on in, I’mma grab a few cold ones out of the fridge to celebrate...well maybe water for a couple of us,” wincing when he remembered Cas wouldn’t be drinking, it was only fair he didn’t either. 

“Hold on,” Cain said and hurried back to his apartment. Soon Amara was following him and both of them entered the place.

“Oh, hello,” Castiel said lifting his hand in a wave.

“I just realized you guys haven’t officially met,” Dean said, grinning over at his adorable mate. “Cas, this is Cain and Amara, they live next door, well...used to live? They’re moving out.” 

“That’s right,” Amara grinned, “Though we are sad to go, it’s no use for us to stay here any longer. We moved out of our condo a few years ago when my brother got sick, we wanted to be close by in case he needed anything. This apartment was the only thing available at the time. Fortunately, he’s in full remission and doing much better now so we’re going back home.” 

“I’m glad he’s doing better,” Castiel smiled. He caught Cain’s curious glance and blushed when he realized the pregnancy test was still sitting on the table.

“Well, well...seems congratulations is in order,” Cain laughed shaking Dean’s hand.

“Yeah,” Dean said, feeling his smile widen so far that his cheeks were starting to get sore. “Just found out a few minutes ago, that’s what all the commotion was, sorry we were being so loud.” 

Cain barked out a laugh, “No need to be sorry. Though I will say you two have given us a run for our money lately,” Cain teased.

“Oh God,” Castiel laughed hiding his face behind his hands.

“And that’s my cue, it was nice knowin you both,” Sam laughed, shaking his head as he headed towards his bedroom.

“Ignore him, he’s a sensitive soul,” Dean teased, loudly as Sam walked back into his bedroom. He went to the fridge to grab a couple drinks, getting juice for Cas and water for himself, not that he thought Cas would mind but he wanted to feel like he was involved, even if it meant starting right then. 

Amara leaned into Cain’s side. He was sitting on the arm of the chair and she was seated on the more comfortable part. Normally she would have just motioned for him to sit and then climbed on his lap but it was probably best that they refrain, for the moment at least. Though there was something delightfully delicious about both Dean and his Omega. 

“Thank you,” she said, taking the bottle from Dean. “We can’t stay long but there’s always time to celebrate such a wonderful occasion...though I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t in a hurry to get back to our jacuzzi tub. We haven’t had time to drive out of the city in months.” 

“That sounds amazing,” Castiel said softly, thinking of that tub and what he and Dean could do inside it. He was sure it was the same thing Amara and Cain wanted to do with the leering grins on their faces. He blushed again and drank at his juice.

“You know, if you two ever need a baby sitter, you can always call me and Amara if you can’t find anyone else,” Cain offered.

“Wow that’s...that’s really nice man. We might just take you up on it. Though I guess it really depends on where the new place is gonna be,” he said with a smile. “We don’t have room in this place for a kid so I promised Cas I’d take some more hours at work and we’d find something better before the baby’s born.” 

Amara nodded, “Yeah, there’s not much inside the city. The rent for this place was twice what we were paying for our place, well back before we paid it off at least. Living in the city is nice for some things, and I’m sure being close to the school is important to you both but it's worth looking into moving a little further out if you want to save money.” 

Dean and Castiel were kind of staring at her, and Amara blushed. “Sorry, I’m in real estate and sometimes I forget that not everyone wants advice.”

“Well..I-I’d like the advice. We haven’t really talked about it but living away from the city might be something to think about. Especially if it meant a bigger place and Sam could still live with us too,” Castiel said biting his lip.

“How about this, when you two are ready to start the process, contact Amara, she can get you anything,” Cain said reaching into his wallet for their cards.

“Actually,” Amara started, biting her lip a bit. Cas seemed to be sincere when he said he wanted the advice, and they were nice people, that much she knew from living beside Dean for the last three years, and Castiel had been sweet and minded his own business for the most part since he’d started to spend more time there. 

“So feel free to say no or ask for time to “think about it,” and then just do whatever you want, there’s really no pressure here but…” she looked at Cain and gave him a soft smile. They’d both been fond of Dean since he moved in, had watched him work his ass off to provide for his kid brother and now his Omega and she wanted to help them out. Thankfully it looked like Cain understood and approved. 

“Our place, it’s a duplex but we paid for the whole building because...well to be frank, we wanted the privacy,” Amara said with a chuckle. “I was going to offer the other half of the house to my brother but he’s decided to do some traveling and mark some things off his bucket list or something, I don’t pretend to understand but the point is, It’s a really nice place and there’s plenty of room there...for all of you.”

To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. “You...want us to live with you?” 

“With how thin these walls are, we’ve been living together for years Dean,” Cain teased, “Really, the place is just like two really huge apartments on one lot,” Cain explained.

Castiel’s mouth dropped open and he gripped onto Dean’s shirt, “How far away is this?”

“Well...we could take you out to show you, if you want?” Amara offered, “Like I said before, we were headed out there anyway...shouldn’t be more than 20-30 minutes even if there’s traffic.” 

“That’s...that’s not  _ too _ bad right? I mean I’d have to get a car to get to class but this is something we could do?” Castiel asked and then his heart plummeted. They couldn’t afford a car and Castiel couldn’t ask that of Dean.

“Hey, we don’t have to go right now. I could find something and fix it up in my spare time, cars are easy...let’s just focus on paying the bills and taking care of a baby. I mean it’s been a while but I know from experience those things are expensive,” he chuckled kissing softly at Castiel’s forehead.

“We’ll follow you guys and take a look. If we can’t afford it, no harm no foul, we’ll find something else...but it would be nice to at least figure out where you are so we can keep in touch, right sweetheart?” 

“Yes, yes of course. I’m sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself,” Castiel laughed a little.

“It’s quite alright. Whenever you guys want to head out, let us know,” Cain said standing up and reaching out for Amara’s hand.

“We’ll meet you in the parking lot in a few minutes...just gonna grab my wallet and keys and stuff,” Dean promised, though he left out the part where they’d discuss it too, but he was pretty sure Cain knew exactly what he meant by the small upturn at the corner of his lips. 

“Okay, we’ll wait for you downstairs.” 

Once the door closed, Dean turned to Cas who was still seemingly overwhelmed by it all. “Look I know you’re worried, but we don't have to do this and we don’t have to do it right now but...we  _ could _ . I have…” Dean swallowed, “I have some money saved, I was going to surprise you with a new place after a couple more paychecks but if we go out there and it’s something you want, I don’t want you to feel like it’s out of reach. But there’s no rush either, so it’s up to you. I just want you to be happy, okay?” 

Castiel felt his eyes burn and he hugged Dean close. He was overwhelmed by everything. The baby, Cain and Amara... _ Dean _ . He clung onto Dean, swallowing hard, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” he whispered, turning his head to kiss at Dean’s neck.

“Oh please, we both know I’m the lucky one here,” Dean teased, smiling as he let Cas take his time with the small kisses against his collarbone. 

“Let’s go, we don’t want to keep them waiting, and who knows...maybe the place is a real dump,” he said, though they both knew better. Cain and Amara had stuck out like sore thumbs in their shabby chic apartment building and Dean remembered a sweet ride in the parking lot for the first week or so that they lived there, but then it was replaced with a nice but not  _ too _ nice sedan that he was pretty sure was a rental.

Castiel nodded eagerly and grabbed his jacket before taking Dean’s hand and following him out of the house.

  
Things could only get better from here.


End file.
